Saturn The Seer
by PirateTetra
Summary: (I'll summarize it later...)
1. Part 1

"Come on, you guys. We're going to be late!" exclaimed a girl wearing her school uniform; white top with a blue skirt above the knees, and also connected with a blue bow at the front of the collar. It also included white stockings and blue shiny leather shoes. The girl was a redhead with tan-colored skin. She wore her shoulder-length hair up, appearing to be like fire.

The two girls behind her pick up their slower paces to match the red-head's.

"Relax, we have 15 minutes left and we're already at the gate." A girl said in her school uniform. She had short leaf green hair and soft white skin with her beautiful emerald-green eyes.

"Emerald's right Ruby," A girl with blue hair agreed as she tried to catch her breath. Her blue eyes were so tired along with her whole mixed of white/tan skin.

"We also have to finish our homework from last night," The girl named Ruby reminded the two. 

"You mean you need to do your homework. We've already finished all of ours," Emerald said. The three made their way up to the school from the gate. Seeing more of their classmates and students around them.

"It's not my fault I didn't take any notes in our class!" Ruby protested.

"Because your sleep is more important than your education it seems." Shappire giggled.

"Well, what would you do, if your big brother keeps you up all night!?" demanded Ruby.

"Do what I do and beat him to a pulp and throw him in the garbage where he belongs." Shappire explained.

"You know, you can't get by much in life if you only use violence." Emerald said. "Did you try to complain to your parent at least?"

Ruby shrugged. "I've tried that all the time, but my brother's such a bad actor, yet mom still take the bait!"

"Why don't you try coming over to my apartment sometimes?" Shappire asked the red head. "It's only three blocks from school so you won't have to worry about being late. Plus there aren't any annoying sisters or brothers there and my mom doesn't come home until late so we can have the whole palace to ourselves."

Ruby thought for a moment. "Huh, I guess I could try that. And before tests, especially! I hate getting lectured for not finishing my test."

"Then come over tonight, unlike miss goody-goody here," Shappire points to Emerald "You can copy some of my answers. You're bound to at least get a C."

"I'm not letting you two copy off mine because I would get in trouble! Besides, how are you going to learn anything if you do nothing but copy?"

"Simple," Shappire said. "In a calculator I found in the garbage, it tells me exactly how the answers appear, then I copy off of that."

"Ok, it's one thing to copy off a calculator, mostly because the school will allow it, but copying from other people isn't fine!"

"Hold on, I wasn't finished!" Shappire exclaimed. "Here," she said suddenly, after rummaging through her bag. She'd grabbed a calculator.

"No way!" Ruby exclaimed slightly louder than she expected. "That was the calculator you got from the garbage? It looks like new!"

"I really need to get some new friends," Emerald said to herself.

The three girls sat at their desks with their notebooks out so they could take notes. "Now remember class, in olden times people believed that those who died would walk on the earth again. However, they would not be the same," the teacher explained. "When a person dies, their soul would be in a new body, however, the person reincarnated would have no memories of their past. That way they could start fresh."

Emerald summarizes the teachers words in her notebook. Hmm, she wondered. Then does that mean I had past lives before? I wonder who they were and what they did.

Shappire was taking her notes but also playing with her new calculator at the same time. Hmm, lets see, it's 2008 right now so I should have had 12.4 past lives minim. She thought to herself as she smiled.

Though Ruby was actually taking notes for the first time, she was still lost about all this. Why should we care about our past lives? And why should we forget what happened in our past? She asked herself. But unknown to her and her friends, a pair of beauty black eyes were watching her.

"Come on mom, it'll only be for a few weeks. Just until I can get my grades up," Ruby pleaded. She told her mother about spending the next few weeks with Shappire and promised it wouldn't be forever. But her mom was still unsure.

"Ruby, it's not that I don't trust your friend, she's a good girl and she does live in a safe area in the city but I just don't know if you should be away from home for so long." Her mom explained to her. She was doing some bills near the table with the help of Ruby. This was one of their mother and daughter bonding activities to them. Ruby never complained though, she loved spending time with her mom. Mostly because it feels like she can tell her mom everything and she would understand. Ruby was one of those girls who wasn't spoiled or demanded things. She loved her life, at least most of it.

"Come on mom, it'll only be until the end of school. I know that will be long, but I'll come and visit sometimes too, like on the weekends and holidays. And when Marko goes to college next fall, I'll stay here," Ruby explained as she sealed an envelope with money in it for the water company. Though her mom was not comfortable with her own daughter, she saw her grades and realized that maybe she does need some help. She would love to help her herself, but she was always so busy. Ever since her mother, Ruby's grandma, died and the divorce with her husband. She needed all the support and shoulders to lean on she could get. But, Ruby and her brother haven't been getting along since their dad left so maybe it would be a good idea for the family to take a break.

"Well if it's that important to you, I supposed I could let you go for a while," her mother finally caved in. Ruby hugged her mom and promised her she'll visit whenever she could and keep in contact. Ruby didn't waste any time in packing her belongings after her mom was done with the bills. Once she had everything she needed, she headed out the door and into the car her mom had started so the two could drive to the location.

It had grown dark once they came to the building. Not dark as in midnight dark, but the sun was starting to go down and darkness was taking over the sky. Once they were buzzed in, they made their way to the sixth floor to apartment 605 and knocked on the door. A friendly familiar face came opened the door with a warm smile. "I see you were able to come." Shappire let the two into her home. They had to admit, for an apartment, it was pretty nice. The living room and dining room were together, down the hallway were three rooms. Shappire didn't need to explain that one was a bathroom and the two were bedrooms. The kitchen seemed nice as well, the only thing out-of-order was a box with a pizza's restraint name on it along with some plates and cups. "I wanted to be prepared in case you did come," Shappire explained.

"Are you sure this will be no trouble at all?" Ruby's mom asked as she took a small nibble on her pizza.

"I told my mom about this, and she said as long as you were ok with it, it was fine with her," Shappire explained.

"Well, at least Ruby will be in a safe environment and she will be taken care of?"

"Don't worry, your daughter is in good hands," Shappire assured as she took what was left of her drink and sighed. "Now you better get going Mrs. Red. The traffic is worst at night than in the day. Trust me on that one," Shappire told Mrs. Red. Even though Ruby's mom didn't want to leave yet, she had other things to do and it was a Friday so they didn't have to worry about school in the morning. Why was she worrying? Everything will be fine, after all, Ruby has slept over at Shappire place before. With a smile, she said goodbye to her daughter and left the apartment leaving her plate and cup empty. "This is going to be awesome. What do you say we stay up late and watch movies? It's a Friday night after all."

"Pass the junk food and let's get this party started," Ruby agreed with glee. As the night passed, the two girls waited a little longer for Emerald to come to the party. Her mom told her she could go since it would be better than being isolated in her room studying all weekend long. Ruby guessed being a bookworm may have its advantages after all. But they have disadvantages too, so that's why she wasn't much of one. Through the night, the three girls studied for a while, then they watched movies, painted their nails, had a pillow fight, played games, and told stories.

"And after the girl stopped breathing, the ghost was finally able to get her revenge and rest in peace," Emerald smiled to herself. The two other girls were shocked that their friend would actually be interested in occult stuff. That seemed to be the only thing the three had in common. They seemed different than the other kids in school, they always talked about occult stuff.

"Ok, I'll admit, you really know how to make a scary story, Emerald," Ruby said as she held her pillow in terror. The three were in the room knowing it would be more...fun? "What did you think, Shappire?" Ruby asked the blue one, but the girl didn't hear her for she was typing on her blue computer looking at a website. "What are you doing, Shappire?" Ruby asked.

"I'm checking to see what's new on CreepyPasta," She answered. Ruby was confused, CreepyPasta, the name sounded familiar to her but she could have sworn she had never heard of that name.

"Oh, it's that website with all that occult stuff right?" Emerald asked with joy. Shappire nodded.

"See, this girl, Darkrai, created this website herself. She's a supposed reporter who does scoops on anything that seems realities to occult-like events. Like on her last post, it said she was doing a scoop about an issue of Bloody Mary."

"Who's Bloody Mary?" Emerald asked.

"She was this girl who lived in the early 1800s. She was a farm girl who was said to have had a sort of addiction to blood. One night, she was killed by the villagers because they had found out that she had murdered some of their people. She was able to escape their hands, however, before she ran off into the woods, one of the huntsmen shot her. As she wandered through the woods, she left a trail of blood on the ground. Then, she fell into a lake and the water soon became full of blood." Shappire read the paragraph from the computer like she wrote it herself.

"What happened then?" Ruby asked.

"Well, when the villagers came looking for her, they found her dead from the gunshot and drowned in the water. As time passed, the lake never went back to its shiny water, it remained red. Blood red that is. And legends has it, when someone goes in front of the mirror, in the dark, and say Bloody Mary three times. They will be dragged into a certain place, like a bathtub, and they will be covered in their own blood."

"Talk about gross, huh?" Shappire laughed.

"Is it actually true?" Ruby was able to ask.

"Nah, it's just a myth. Besides, if it was real, only an idiot would do it." Emerald stated.

"If it's a myth, then why does Darkrai have a list of people who have died because of the myth?" Shappire asked. The two leaned in close to see what she meant. "According to her reports, she has a list of people who have died by doing that game. There were a total of 15. Because of her reports, some of the countries have actually made that game banned."

"So...the myth is true?" Ruby shivered at the thought.

"Oh relax, we're not like those people. We won't do that game, right?" Shappire asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to take any chances," Emerald agreed.

"I'll say," Ruby said. "Can we talk about something else? All this talk about blood is making me..." Ruby could feel herself about to throw up, but she was able to swallow it down. "Sick," she said.

"Alright," Shappire said.

"So, when did this website start?" Emerald asked.

"Uh...two to three years back. Probably even farther," Shappire stuttered. "This is interesting, if you're into the occult that is. Hey, Darkrai has posted something." Shappire typed like crazy as she checked what was new on the site. "Check it out, it looks like Darkrai did another story about a disappearance. According to her report, two best friends went into this forest but never came out. A few days later, they sent out a search party to find them, but the team couldn't even find their bones."

"What do you think happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"It doesn't say," Shappire told her.

"You think they're still alive?" Emerald asked.

"It says here they've been gone for three weeks now. But, maybe they are alive. I mean, they haven't found their corpses yet so...that has to be a good sign, right?" Ruby wondered.

"I doubt it," Sapphire said, frowning. "If they've been gone so long, something must've eaten them or something."

"Seriously, Shappire," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a messed up mind," Shappire protested. The three looked at the digital clock on Shappire's nightstand near her bed and saw it was already midnight. "Sure is getting late. What say we get some sleep. There isn't anything for us to do anymore."

"Sure, I am getting tired," Emerald agreed. The two looked at Tuby who agreed with the idea. The three then huddled in their sleeping bags on the ground and dreamt.

The night passed on as the three girls were sleeping pleasantly through the sleepover. Ruby had forgotten what a good nights sleep really was since her annoying brother kept it from her. She dreamt about her goals in life, for her to become a gymnast traveling around the world to compete in the Olympus. Emerald dreamed that she had become a teacher at her favorite college and Shappire dreamt she had just met Darkrai and the two were on a occult case. The dreams the three seems to have had were very pleasant to them. But it didn't last to long when a whisper was heard.

"Pssssssst, hey, ladies, wake up!" The voice called to them. But the three ignored it all. "Hey! Are you all deaf? I said, Get. Up." The voice literally yelled in violence. Ruby woke up with a startle. She sat butt up on the floor and looked around her friends were still asleep and there was no one to be seen in the room other than her and her friends. Was it all some sort of dream? Ruby shook her head and fell to the ground on her side. She really needed some sleep. But as she laid down, she saw a boy about her age lying on his side facing her. She couldn't see the face since it was dark, but thanks to the window, there was light available for her to see the male. "Morning sunshine." He smiled at her. Ruby didn't do anything other than look at him. Then, a thought occurred to her, and she started screaming.

"Aahhhhhhh!" She yelled as she grabbed her pillow and started to beat the living stuffing out of him. Emerald and Shappire heard her scream and the two sat up. Emerald used on the lap on her side of the room to see what was wrong with Ruby.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Emerald asked rubbing her eyes.

"There's a stranger in the room!" She yelled as she continued hitting the boy with her pillow. The two looked to the boy and screamed as well, then, they grabbed their pillows and started hitting him as along with Ruby.

"Get out of my room, you pervert!" Shappire warned.

"Hey listen, we don't have time for a pillow fight and I have a lot to expla-" of course, she was cut off when a pillow hit him in the face.

"Emerald, call the police!" Ruby demanded. Ruby hurried to Shappire's desk to retrieve her cellphone. Shappire had told them they could leave them there until morning rolls in. Good thing they were close by. Emerald picked up the phone and was about to dial the number, but her phone had been thrown from her hand. She saw that a simple kitchen knife had been thrown which made the phone nailed to the wall. Emerald wanted to complain that she had to pay for a new one now that her old phone was broken. But she didn't have time for that, instead, she looked and saw that the man had stopped the girls from their pillow attacks. He had had both arms on either of them so they couldn't move. The man turned his face towards Emerald to see what she was doing. She had stopped right there when she got a good look at the boy. His face was so pale, it was like he hadn't gone outside in forever. His hair was black as a raven and was long and wild. (For some reason it reminds me of Bakura's hair from "Yu-Gi-Oh!".) his eyes were cold and soulless like the black holes they were. He didn't have a nose or nostrils. And he had a scar on his lips to make it looks like he's smiling. And she saw that he has no eyelids either. He wore a white hoodie with what looked like some blood stains on it.

'What the hell is this creep doing here? And what does he want?' Emerald asked herself.

"Now that you three have finally calmed down, I can get on with my mission. Here," the boy reached into his pocket to retrieve a small brown bag. He opened the bag to reveal three necklaces. One was a red ruby shaped as a fireball with a pink string attacked to it. There was a blue shappire the shape of a raindrop necklace with a blue string. And there was a green emerald the shape of a leaf necklace with a green string. "These necklaces are powerful talismans," he explained as he put the red necklace on Ruby. "They will help you with your powers," he put the blue one on Shappire. And she finally made his way towards Emerald. "Whatever you do, do not take them off!" He said as he put the green one on the green girl.

"W-what? B-but I-"

"No time for talking. Cause of that little pillow fight of yours I don't have time to explain. Just keep those necklaces on and they should keep you all safe for now. Now, hide in that closet and don't come out until I tell you to. Got it?" The man pointed to Shappire's closet which was a double door one. The three looked at each other then at the closet. Emerald had no choice but to go in the closet, the other two followed them.

"I am seriously scared," Emerald whispered.

"Don't worry Em, this has just got to be some messed up dream because stuff like this isn't normal," Shappire assured her. The three went into the closet as they tried to make themselves comfy from the clothes. They kept the door opened enough so they could see what was going on. Why were they listening to this stranger? How do they know this couldn't be a trap and they just walked into it? The three looked at the man as he made his way towards Shappire's bed. 'What the heck is he doing?' Shappire angrily thought. The boy slowly slid into the bed and covered his whole body with the blanket so no one could tell that himself was in the bed. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Shappire almost yelled at the boy. She would have gone over there herself if a loud rumbling noise hadn't stopped her. The whole room spoke with anger and violence. The girls thought it was just an earthquake, but they heard the sound of glass being broken. Someone else had made their way into the house. Not taking any chances with battling this new stranger, Shappire closed the closet door and told her friends to be quiet by putting a finger in her lips.

The cloaked stranger slithered like a snake as it made its way into the center of the room. "Strange." The stranger told itself with an echo in its voice. "My lord told me that the energy he had found was in this precise location. Perhaps we were mistaken," The stranger shrugged and looked around the room to see if their was even the slightest bit of life. It knew that its master would be upset if it didn't at least do a full search around the area. "Well, I better start my search around the area just to make sure." Before it could at least go out of the room, the stranger saw a huge lump in the bed a few inches away from itself. Though no one could see it, he was smiling in pleasure. "Ah, so there is life form in this area. It must be one of the three new ones." The stranger made its way closer to the bed. Not knowing what was exactly waiting for him. "Alright human, you will come with me." The stranger pulled the blanket off the bed making it fly through the air. Just as the stranger was about to make his move, the black haired man sat up and smiled evily at the stranger.

"Well, hello there neighbor," The boy said.

"Oh dear!" The stranger gasped. Before he could do anything else, the black haired guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Since you awoke me from my sleep, I'll do the pleasures of putting you to sleep forever. So I'm afraid your master won't hear from you this night. Or any other night again." The black haired boy's smile grew wider as he raised his knife ready to aim it at the stranger. Ruby had the courage to take a peek at what was going on. The three heard some sort of commotion going on and wanted to know what it was. Ruby volunteered to take a look, but she regret that she did. When she saw that there was a knife in the cloaked man's chest and blood was all over his robe. She hid back in the closet when the animal-like scream coming from the stranger was too much.

"Ruby, what did you see?" Shappire asked with some worry in her voice. She saw that Ruby was bear thing very heavily. Whatever she saw must have been too much for her. Emerald rubbed her hands up and down her red haired friend to try and calm her. It worked some what when she saw that Ruby stopped breathing so fast and started to slow down.

"This...isn't a dream." She said taking breaths. "This black haired man...he's going to kill us..." Emerald and Shappire hugged their best friend to try and calm her. There was no way they were going down without a fight. They were ready when the door opened and the strange boy was standing there smiling.

"Ok ladies, the stranger is gone and the mess is cleaned up so its safe to come out now." Shappire looked at her room from behind the man. He was right, he seemed to have cleaned up the blood like it was nothing at all. But how he got blood out from carpet, she will never know. "Now lets hurry up and get going. The others are waiting and one of them hates to wait for too long." Shappire, Emerald, and Ruby had had just about enough of this stranger.

"Are you crazy!?" Ruby snapped. "You're absolutely insane! First you come into our room without permission. Then you give us these strange object and lock us in the closet. And you murdered a guy in cold blood. And now you want us to come with you knowing we might end up like the guy you killed?! There is no way we're going with a monster like you!"

"Yeah, give us one good reason we should go with you!" Shappire raised her voice like Ruby's.

"Why don't you just get out of our house before we call the cops on you?" Emerald put her hands on her hips as she thought the idea.

"For your information, that man that this monster happened to kill was going to send the three of you to a fate far worse than death," The man snapped. "I'm risking my life here trying to save the three of you. So this crap of an attitude needs to stop."

"H-how do we know you're not lying?" Emerald asked the man. She didn't really know if what he was saying was true, but she really didn't want to take any chances.

"Look, I'll explain it all later, but trust me when I say this. There will be more guys like him. Much more. And each one will be stronger than the last."

"How do we know you're not one of those guys you're speaking of?" Ruby questioned the man.

"Ok. You got me. I am from the same race as those creeps, however my mission was to protect the three of you. And I assure you, there will not only be bad guys like them, there will be good guys like me."

"Well, I guess maybe we could believe you," Shappire said. "Look, maybe we were just scared because of what's happening. So, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go."

"I'll go too," Emerald shyly said.

"If you two are going, so am I."

"That's the spirit, Gems." The boy laughed at the nicknames.

"Please don't call us that. We have actually names you know," Ruby protested.

"We're a little short on time, but if we hurry we can meet the others before they lose their tempers." The man said.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." A new unfamiliar voice said. The four turned around and saw a boy the same age with a brown jacket on along with a white mask on his face. His brown short hair was flying a little since he was entering through the window.

"Oh, my God, scary man, you were right!" Emerald said to the black haired boy as she held him close to him. "They already sent someone else to get us. Kill him quick!"

"You have no need to worry, Guardians. I'm on your-" just before he could finished, he tripped on the window board and he fell on his face. "...side," he coked out from the pain her took.

"Hold on, that's one of your friends. Not so intimidating like you in all honesty," Ruby said as she looked at the masked man. He didn't seem like a killer like the black haired boy, he seemed nice. And his voice sounded human unlike the physco path who sounded like a serpent.

"Pffft! Oh, my God, what an idiot," The black haired boy laughed at the fallen one. It was obvious to the girls that he was a bully to the boy.

"I'm alright," The masked boy said. Just as he got up, another creep came in through the window. He looked like a cosplayer of Link from those Zelda games. But his eyes were dark black and his small pupils were red. He looked like he had no soul at all.

"And there's another one of my gang," the black haired boy said pointing to the Link imposter. Ruby, Emerald, and Shappire couldn't take their eyes off of the boy. They looked at the Link, then at the masked boy, and then at the black haired boy. They were confused on so many levels.

"Don't worry female humans, we have come to just talk to you," the Link said.

"W-wait? What do you mean talk to us? I don't understand," Emearld asked.

"Now, Ruby, Emerald, Shappire. Your physical, mental, and spiritual energy has been acting very weird when Blue, Red, and Green have told you to come here tonight. Am I correct?" Link asked.

"Red? Wait, how do you know my mom's name?" Ruby asked.

"And my mom's name?" Shappire asked.

"Just what is going on here?" Emerald said out loud.

"My God, so they really never told you anything?!" the Link yelled in anger. "I mean, I know they were stubborn, but I had no idea that they were going to keep this a secret from you all, just to keep you safe." The Link was furious at this point. Emerald wondered how he knew their mothers' names, Ruby wanted to question why they were here in the first place. But Shappire had blown a fuse or something when the Link was back talking about her mom.

"Hey, you better take back what you said about my mother, you creep! Don't think for one minute that I will-"

"That's enough!" Ruby yelled. The five others looked at her. The masked boy was scared, her two friends and the Link looked at her confused, but the black haired boy didn't seem interested on the least. "Time out for a minute. Just what is going on? What are you talking about. If you're lying then I swear you'll regret it!"

"Ms. Fire Ruby is right, BEN." The masked boy said to the Link. "If their mothers never told them anything, then we should tell them the truth."

"You're right, Masky," BEN sighed. "Then let me start. Tell me, you three, have you ever heard of the word...occult before? Have you ever thought that maybe, your kind was smarter than they think by writing this occult stuff down. Perhaps they were on to something with this."

"What do you mean?" wondered Shappire confused.

"I think he means when we looked up those mysteries on that CreepyPasta website, last night," said Emerald.

"Yes, those stories were caused by the demons from the legends." Masky explained.

"Ohhhh, I get it now!" exclaimed Ruby.

BEN shrugged. "'Now, you get it?' Just how dumb can you get?!"

"Um...BEN? Can we get back to the explaining?" Masky shyly asked.

"Right, of course," BEN agreed. "You see, long ago there used to be a time when mortals and immortals lived together. But one day, our two worlds were split in half and thus, immortals and mortals could barely live together. Through the years, many humans and demons have been able to get through our worlds. There are three worlds, the under realm where the demons like us live, the center realm where humans live, and the over realm where creatures such as fairies and angels roam. And it wasn't so long ago that there was a council made to keep balance between the three worlds. Three were from the over realm, three were from the under realm, and three from your realm."

Shappire gasped. "Fairies?! Angels?! This is a dream come true!" she screamed.

The five gave themselves face palms when they heard her. "But, why did you come to us?" Ruby asked. "What makes us so important?"

"Despite the fact that those old hags are the most powerful creatures to ever live, there are some limits to what they can do in the three realms. That's where the Guardians come in," the black haired boy explained.

"Are you saying that we're those Guardians, you speak of?" wondered Emerald.

"Yes, for thousands of years, the council has decided to give either a group of humans, fairies, angels, or demons certain gifts to make them become the bridge between the three worlds. So if there's ever a problem that the council cannot solve, the Guardians will solve it for them," BEN explained. "This decade, the gifts will go to the humans. Originally, your mothers were three of the new Guradians, however, due to an unfortunate accident they suffered, they could not claim their titles. Thus, you three will have to take the responsibility from your mothers."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up, I never signed up for any of this," Shappire protested.

"Yeah, this isn't fair. Can't you just pick someone else?" Emerald asked.

BEN sighed. "Unfortunately, you are of a race run down from your family, and thus, you must accept, or the balance between our worlds may be broken."

"Meaning disaster is what will come of this place with those jerks wandering around," the black haired boy added.

"But, what makes our family so special that we have to be chosen?" Shappire asked.

"One of your family members were originally a fairy, angel, or demon who came to earth to live a human life."

"So, I have demon blood in me?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Well, if your ancestor was a demon, yes, in a way. Your kind is a rare race. That's why your families were chosen to be the Guardians. I know this seems unfair, but this isn't just your life we're talking about. This could affect millions of humans, demons and angels," Masky said.

"Well, I guess if this isn't just our life we're talking about, then we should embrace our destiny," Ruby sighed.

"If you're doing this, so are we," Shappire and Emerald said to their red haired friend.

"Yippie, touching moment, blah, blah, blah, are we done here? I gotta go make a little house call. That one chick on the third floor was practically begging to go to sleep," the black haired boy said as he was about to leave the room.

"Hold it, Jeff, we aren't done here," Masky said to the black haired boy.

"What do we have to do now? You said we could go when we made sure they were safe," he reminded the Mask.

"First, we must tell them who we are. I am BEN, this is Masky, and the psychopath is Jeff," BEN explained. "We are to be your helpers until you can learn to protect yourselves."

Ruby gets furious. "You're saying I can't protect myself?" she yelled at BEN, almost angered enough to blow fire.

"Stop yelling at me, we never agreed to this either!" BEN shot back.

"Well, think of it this way, Ruby, now we can be around boys," Shappire said. Once again, the people in the room facepalm themselves.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," BEN sighed. Why did this one have to be so difficult?

"So what would we do?" Emerald asked.

"Our first mission is to find the rest of the Guardians," Masky said. "There should be at least be 5, 6 maybe 7 at the most. Once we find all of our Guardians, all of you will be able to transform into your forms."

"Well this first mission sounds easy enough," Ruby admitted. Little did they know however the real dangers and real job.


	2. Part 2

Images were popping everywhere. They would leave as soon as they appear. First there was an image of a house that was being burned down, then a young girl floating in the air with a dark aura around her followed by a street where the girl was walking down. A boy and girl standing next to each other while the young girl sees them. Tears fall down her face as she remembers the two friends she made. The ones who lives had changed because of her. Why did she had to let them in? It wasn't like she wanted their lives to change for the worse. The young boy came closer to the girl, shivering in fear. His wild brown hair was in the way so she couldn't see his eyes, but she knew who it was. The boy reached out and landed his hand on the girls tri colored hair. The girl looked up at his face, he gave a smile as he looked the girl in the eyes. "I told you I would come back. Now you can be mine again," he whispered in her ear.

"Jeff. I love you," she cried. And it was all true.

* * *

The poor girl woke up in fright taking paints and gasp. She sat up from her bed and held her head in her hands. "It's that same dream again," she whispered to herself. She looked out her window to see the stars out in the sky. Though she was in the Under Realm, the sky was not that different than it was on Earth or in the Over Realm. But it still had its differences. She laid down on her bed again, but her body would not let her sleep. With a sigh of defeat, she sat up again. "Great, I can't sleep." She said to herself. She got up from her bed to look at her old fashioned clock on her desk near her bed. It was five in the morning so the sun should be coming up soon. She reached for a box of matches on her desk, grabs it and took out a match. Striking it to cause fire, she lit her three candles on the desk so she could have light in her room. That was one thing about the Under Realm, it was a place where electricity was rare. It wasn't advance like earth was, but time just hasn't caught up to this world like it has in the middle earth.

The girl walked over to the mirror on her opposite wall of her bed. Her hair was still shoulder length so it hasn't grown. Her left side of her hair was raven black, the back middle part of it was bronze brown, and her right side was pure snow white. She liked her hair because it was so unique, so beautiful, so different. She reached for her brush that her late mother had given her and started to brush her hair. It was the kind of hair that was soft as silk, it was rarely greasy and it was always straight. She loved her hair no matter what anyone says. When she was done, she placed her brush back on her desk and smiled at it. She loved it with all her heart, just like she wanted her heart to belong to one boy. She sat down at her desk and looked at what was on it. Other than the candles and brush, there was three pencils and a huge stacked pile of papers. The girl took a piece of paper from the top of the pile and picked up one of the pencils.

Dear mom and dad, she wrote. how are you two doing in heaven? I hope you guys are getting along with aunt Fala. I'm sorry if I haven't written to you in a while, I have been having... Dreams lately. The same ones, it was when we were still on earth. After I lost you and after I met with those two humans. I wish I knew why I was having these recurring dreams, maybe my subconscious is just playing tricks on me. Other than that though I'm fine here in the Under Realm, Uncle Zalgo has been taking good care of me. And my two roommates are the best friends I could ever had made. Oh, I just remembered, tomorrow is the anniversary of your deaths. Ill send you this letter now and tomorrow I'll come back to our home so we can have our picnic like we do every year. I really miss you two. Your daughter, Saturn.

She put the pencil down once she had said her words to her late parents. She looked back at her clock, 5:15 am. She could see a little bit of sunlight making its way into the sky. She smiled as she saw the Under Realm sun coming into the sky. Seeing she had nothing better to do and she couldn't just go back to sleep since she was already up, she headed out of her bedroom and into the hallway where the other two bedroom doors were. As she made her way downstairs, into the kitchen and looked into the fridge to find something to eat. Finding herself some eggs left over with some yogurt. 'Great, some breakfast.' She smiled as she took out the eggs out and placed it on the counter. Getting the frying pan out as well, she placed the frying item on the stove, and turned it on. "I'll make some for the others too," Saturn said to herself.

"Merow," a small voice came from the floor called. Saturn turned to the floor to see Grinny the cat pounce onto the counter. It was a freaky looking cat with red Beady eyes, a naked pink belly, black fur.

"Morning Grinny," Saturn smiled at the cat. The four legged creature looked at her and smiled.

"Bonjour, Miss Saturn. Why are you up so early?" He asked with a French accent.

"Couldn't sleep, had a nightmare," Saturn shortly explained.

"Let me guess, t'was the dream of your past on Earth?" Grinny asked.

"Yeah, it's just, it's been about 7 years since those days," Saturn started. Grinny knew where this was going. Though he'd listen to this many times, he still wanted to help the girl. So he listened. "Jeff was my first crush, my first love. And Jane was the first human friend I ever made. When my parents passed, Jane took me into her home and took care of me. And Jeff...he protected me so many times. But I let the both of them down. I turn Jane into a monster and I never saw Jeff again when he left me. I know I should just move on, I know I should forget. But I just can't. I just...I guess deep down I just wish things could go back to normal."

"Look Saturn, I wish I could understand your pain, but I'm a cat and I don't know much about these human emotions, but maybe you should probably talk to your friends about it," was the cat's response to the girl.

"Maybe I should, I mean, these dreams have been reoccuring for the past three weeks now. Maybe I should tell them about it," Saturn sighed.

"Talk about what?" Saturn jumped at the voice and let an 'eep' slip through her mouth. She turned around to see her friend Jane. Her skin, bone white, her hair as black as a raven's, long and flowing. Her eyes were black with no pupils, just black soulless holes. Her lips were black, and she would always have them in a small smile. She wore her black night gown as she made her way into kitchen.

"Jane I thought I told you not to scare me." Saturn glared at the girl.

"I didn't scare you, I startled you. There's a difference, you know." She smiled at her friend.

"Even after 7 years, you still surprise me," Saturn laughed. "Want some eggs and yogurt? Since I'm up now, I figured I make myself, you, and Ms. P. some breakfast."

"I am hungry. But why are you up so early?" Jane asked her with a small frown on her face.

"Oh, I uh...had a nightmare...that's all. And I couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I might as well just start the day. How come you're up so early? You're always asleep until 10 in the morning." Saturn stated.

"The phone in my room rang and I had to pick it up. If it wasn't your uncle I would have told him to let me sleep," Jane muttered.

"Uncle Zalgo called?" Saturn asked confused but happy.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to see you today at noon. He wanted me and Ms. P to come along as well," Jane explained.

"Did he say why?"

"Uh...I don't think he had the time to tell me. But he said that your aunt Fala would be there to."

"Aunt Fala is coming too?" Jane thought to herself for a moment as Jane played around with Grinny. 'What could my uncle want to tell me that he would need my aunt to come? It must be important if I'm going to see both of them.' Saturn thought. Whenever she went to see Uncle Zalgo or Aunt Fala, it was normally because they would test her skills and abilities or talk to her about some upcoming events. But Saturn knew that if she saw both of them at the same time, something was either wrong, it was too important for only one of them to handle. Still, she was also happy, she hasn't seen her uncle or aunt in a few months since they were busy taking care of their realms and people. Seeing a relative would help Saturn relieve her stress from the dreams she's been having. Yeah, this would be the perfect excuse to take her mind off of those silly dreams. I mean, they couldn't really mean anything could they?

"Hey, what are you up to you two?" A friendly voice asked. The two females and cat looked to see a third girl coming into the scene. She was a girl with pale white skin, short black fizzy hair, red demon eyes, and her neck was long like a pencil. She wore a black tank top along with some black sweat pants.

"I'm making breakfast." Saturn sheepishly said to the new girl. "We have eggs and yogurt. It's the only thing we have to eat."

"I thought I told you to go grocery shopping yesterday?" she said to Jane.

"I thought you send Saturn to go and get all that stuff. Anyways, you know I'm not the one to go shopping unless I shop for cloths." Jane explained.

"I swear," the long neck rolled her eyes at the black audited female. "Sometimes I wondered why I let you in here."

"Because it was part of the agreement my unlce and you made. I would only stay here as long as Jane stayed here as well." Saturn reminded the long neck. "Oh, Ms. P, after breakfast, we need to go see my uncle at the Pit."

"Alright, I don't have work today so I'll come along. Besides, I haven't seen the pit on a while, I wonder how its doing," Ms. P wondered.

"Then it's settled, lets go once we get ready." Saturn smiled at the two female and feline friends she had. "It will be like the old days, when we hanged out together."

"It would feel like those days. And I do miss the days when we hanged out terrorizing the humans." Jane couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"Hurry up already Ms. P, Uncle Zalgo said he wanted to meet us at 10. And it's already past 8:30. Do you know how long it takes to get to the Pit from here? On foot especially?" Saturn yelled to her friend upstairs. She and Jane were already finished with get themselves ready, they were just waiting for their friend. Jane was wearing her usual cloths, a long dress material with a skirt connected to it. Black heels as well, and a two kitchen knifes on either side of her thighs In case of an emergency. Saturn was a little more lively, she wore her usual cloths. A white shirt with a black vest covering it, with short puffed sleeves. A white skirt that reached just below her knee caps, a brown bow tie, white socks and brown shoes. Saturn called Zalgo that they would meet him at the pit at around 10, but once again they were waiting on Ms. P.

"She better hurry up. You know what happened when your uncle waits to long." Jane reminded her friend.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," Ms. P assured the two as she made her way down the stairs. Wearing her back dress, black boots, with her cat wrapped around her neck. "Well, let's go."

"Why are you taking Grinny along?" Saturn asked. "I thought you said you didn't want him going around the Under Realm."

"I know but I want him to come along. He helps me feel distressed about these things." Grinny agreed with Ms. P by snuggling against her cheek. And gave an innocent meow to his owner.

"You spend way too much time with that cat," Jane said to her. Ms. P rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well, now that we're all ready, let's go." The girl with the long black hair opened the house door and let her two friends out the place, and as she was out the door, she closed it and locked it.

"On the way back, we should pick up some food. I got my wallet and the list of what we need." Saturn suggested.

"That's a great idea Saturn, at least some one thought of doing what they should do." Ms. P glared at Jane. Jane didn't even look at her, she just looked around as if the city around her was more interesting than listening to the woman beside her. "You still have that map I gave you of the whole Under Realm right?"

"Yeah, it's here." Jane took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Ms. P. She grabbed it and looked at it, she smiled.

"Great, now we can figure out where the Pit is from here." Ms. P was in bliss.

"Good, I'm still having trouble about this place. Even after all this time," Jane admitted.

"Well, we better go then. You know what happens to those who make my uncle wait of so long." Saturn reminded the two. The three females walked through the city of the under Realm. Like earth, the Under and Over Realms have different cities and places for their kinds to live in. In a way, the Under Realm was a more scarier version of Earth, and the Over Realm is a more peaceful version of Earth. Either way, the Under Realm has been like this for thousands or years. Lots of buildings, streets and sidewalks, monsters and ghost walking around doing their own stuff, many businesses around the place, it was like and Earth all right. Saturn and the three were waiting at a bus stop waiting to be picked up.

After a few minutes, the bus came by. It was a blood red bus that can sometimes be mistaken for a dragon. When the bus stopped in front of the three, the door opened and they were going to have to climb into the Dragon Bus' ear. As the three found their scaly seats, the dragon bus road, or, ran off. Though Saturn didn't feel like talking much, she wanted to do something before they got to the Pit. "So, Ms. P, I heard that you're finally going to graduate from the Proxie University," Saturn told.

"Yeah, after ten years, finally. In a few months, I'll be a Proxie tutor," she sheepishly said.

"Congrats, Pencil Neck." Jane smiled. "Especially since you've been studying none stop all this time."

"Yeah, I'm exited. No more school for me, finally." She sighed in relief. "So what about you Saturn, how is your studying coming along?"

"Pretty good, I've study everything about the Seers and what they do to keep balance between the three worlds. Once my guardians show up I'll become the Seer and go to Earth." Saturn explained as she looked out the window seeing the many buildings and monsters passed by.

"Aren't you scared? I mean, all those monsters trying to take your powers away? Worrying if you fail a mission? Doesn't that scare you a little?" Jane wondered.

"Well, it does scare me a bit inside. Knowing that the responsibility of the three worlds will fall to me, but, I think it's an honor to be given the title. Not just anyone can become the Seer, and I'll be the first tripling to be a Seer." Saturn said truthfully.

"You have a point there Saturn." Jane admitted. "You are one lucky girl to have so many powers. Not many of us have so much."

"Exactly, I want to use the gifts I got to make lives just a little bit better. Make someone's life much better." Saturn sighed looking out the window. She saw a bunch of pits and holes around the area, so they were getting close to their stop. She smiled as she realized how close they were to seeing her relatives. It didn't take that much longer for the three to finally get off the dragon bus at a place that had many holes with many kinds of objects and substance below. "Here we are." Saturn said looking around. "Now remember, just act as if this were a normal meeting. The last thing any of us want to do is to make my aunt and uncle feel unease by the sudden meeting."

"Don't worry Saturn, you don't have to worry about us," Jane assured her friend. "I'm sure you're just here so your aunt can pick you up. It must be here time to take you the the Over Realm for the month."

"Well, I have been in the Under Realm for a month now, and I guess it is time for me to go with my aunt, maybe that's why they called me here," Saturn thought.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Come on, the center of the Pit is just up ahead." Ms. P and the other two wasted no time in finding the two Gods of the two different worlds. Though Saturn wished she could focus on meeting her relatives, she couldn't get the dream she had last night out of her head. Why was she having these strange dreams after all these years? Sure she had them a few weeks after the 'indecent' but she thought after that she would move on. But now she was having the same dreams again for the past few weeks. Surly it was more than a coincidence, it was a sign, she just knew it. "You ok Saturn?" The tri colored girl snapped out of her daze when she heard her friends voice. Ms. P looked over at Saturn as the three females continued to walk towards the center of the Pit where they would meet the two.

"Yeah," Saturn quietly said.

"You sure? You haven't spoken since we got here. You always like to tell us stories of your aunt and uncle when you were little," Jane said.

"Well, I just thought we should enjoy the peace and quite while it lasts. You know how loud it is in the center of the Pit," Saturn lied.

"Not to mention smelly," Jane added.

"For once you and I agree of something," Ms. P agreed with Jane. "Oh, we're here." The three looked up and saw the gates to the center of the Pit. Saturn went up to the wooden doors and knocked on it lightly. The doors opened slightly revealing a creature in a black cloak.

"Greetings Ms. Saturn and Ms. Saturn's friends," he said with a sinister voice.

"Hello, Shadow Lucker," Saturn greeted the man. "We're here to see my uncle and aunt."

"Yes, Lord Zalgo and Lordess Fala told me you'd be coming. Come on in, they are waiting for you." The cloaked man opened the doors wider so the inside of the Under Realm castle could be seen. The three females went in so the gates could close behind them. Once that was done, Shadow Lucker led the three through the castle down into the throne room where the demon lord and angel goddess waited. As the four entered the room, Saturn saw her two relatives. Her uncle, Lord Zalgo, was a man who's skin was red with black outlines. His eyes had no soul, and his hands were pointy like claws, he had one horn on either side of his head and all over his body were mouth prints. Though he ruled his lands with an iron fist, he cared for his niece. Saturn's aunt appeared more kind, her whole body was blue with white outlines, kind eyes, perfect hands that looked like human hands, she had one huge gem on either side of her head and she had eye prints all over her. She was the one with the kind heart as some would say. Saturn ran up to her uncl and aunt so she could be embraced in their arms.

"Well, I'm surprised, Saturn," Zalgo said in his dark echo like voice. "You and your friends are early. You must have been exited to see us."

"I'm always happy to see you, Uncle Zalgo and Aunt Fala," Saturn smiled as the three were separated from their hug. "It's been a while since the three of us were together like this."

"Ha, yes, it has been some time," Fala added. "How would you three like to have something to eat? Drink?"

"We did have a light breakfast," Jane admitted.

Fala snapped her human fingers on her right hand, and Shadow Lucker came in the room with four trays. Three for the females and one for Grinny the cat.

"Oh, I haven't had Moblin Soup in years!" exclaimed Ms. P grabbing her tray.

"There's also Frogs Tea and eyeball pudding," Shadow Lucker added.

"Oh, I have Vanilla Pudding," Jane said looking at her eyeball pudding.

"I've got chocolate," Saturn smiled. That was when Grinny made his way down Ms. P's neck and went towards his bowl full of cat food.

"Finally, some food," he said to himself as he chowed down.

"Sorry to have called you all out here so early," Zalgo apologized.

"No, it's fine," Saturn assured her uncle. "We didn't even have any plans for today anyways, other than go to the market."

"Oh good, I was hoping you weren't doing anything special today." Zalgo said. "Now, Saturn, there is important matters to be told at hand here. You have been studying form that book your father gave you so you could learn to be the Seer right?"

"Trust me, she's been reading that thing every night before she goes to bed," Jane munched on her eyeball pudding.

"I see," Fala sighed. She never thought this moment would have come so soon.

"Aunt Fala, Uncle Zalgo, is something wrong?" Saturn was consider of her two relatives. The two beings looked at each other for a moment and they both sighed knowing what they had to tell their niece.

"Well, Saturn, it's about you becoming the new Seer." Fala started.

"Don't tell me me being the Seer has been put on hold." Saturn sounded disappointed.

"No, no, nothing like that," Zalgo assured his niece. "Saturn, remember when I said you would become the next Seer when your guardians show up on earth?" Saturn nodded to her uncles' question. "Well, last night, one of my servant found a strange source of human energy and decided to check it out. Unfortunately he didn't come back last night." The three nodded knowing what had happened to the poor soul.

"When Zalgo told me about this source, I decided to check it out myself. And, I noticed that these sources of energy were...similar to the ones of the pervious Guradians," Fala explained.

"Wait, does that mean that-"

"Yes, Saturn, it is time for you to become the next Seer," Zalgo finished for her. Saturn couldn't even find the words to describe how she felt. Had some of her Guardians really showed themselves? Was it really time for her to become the next bridge between the three worlds?

"I know this is so much to take in young one," Fala smiled at Saturn. "But it seems that the Guardians really have shown themselves. Your guardians Saturn."

"So, Saturn has become the new Seer?" Jane asked.

"It seems so. Only three of the six new guardians have awaken, however that should be enough guardians to protect you. At least for a while," Zalgo said.

"So, what now?" Jane asked.

"Well, my original plan was to bring the three new guardians here so I could introduce them to you," Zalgo explained. "However, it would seem they have escaped since my servant has not returned. Which means he's failed in his attempts."

"And I'm afraid we can't send more of our servants to the world to get them because they might just kill them again," Fala added. "So, we have one last plan. We will send you Saturn, to Middle Earth so you can get your guardians yourself. Hopefully they will cooperate with you since they were born to protect you."

"You mean, I'll be going back to Earth?" Saturn gasped. She had onced lived on that Realm when she was young,and going back was making her exited and nervous.

"It seems so. But we cannot send you alone so you will need some monsters to protect you until you find your guardians." Zalgo pointed out.

"We could go with her." Jane volunteered.

"Yeah, after all, Saturn is like a sister to us. You assigned me to protect her and that's what I'm going to do." Ms. P told Lord Zalgo. "Besides, I think a little Earth air would be good for both of us. Seeing how we've been in the Under Realm forever."

"Well, it is true that I assigned you and Jane to protect Saturn while she is in the Uncer Realm. And it seems you have done a good job so far." Zalgo admitted. "Very well, if it is alright with Saturn, then you may be her guards until she finds her guardians." The three girls jumped in joy together as they were happy they would not be separated. The three have been together for 8 years now and they weren't going to split up here. Saturn was still surprised she was now the Seer. She had been studying and preparing for this moment for years, and today was fun all the day.

"We cannot send you to Earth just yet though," Fala stopped the happiness for a moment. "There is still many things you must do before you go to earth."

"She's right," Zalgo agreed with his sister. "You cannot go to Earth today, go back home and pack up, since you will be living on Earth for a while, you will need to bring whatever you need with you there. Com back here tomorrow and me and Fala will tell you what to do next."

"Aw man, I was so looking forward to going to earth now." Jane pouted. She always dreamed of going back home, ever since the 'incident' she was forced to leave Earth and move in the Under Realm. Saturn knew how her friend felt, so she tried to make her feel better.

"Don't worry Jane, we'll still be going to Earth. We just have to wait a little while longer." Saturn said being positive of th situation. "Besides, Uncle Zalgo's right. We should bring some stuff with us since we will be living there from now on."

"True point. I do have some stuff I want to bring with me." Jane sighed.

"I can't wait!" Ms. P exclaimed.


	3. Part 3

Sunday finally rolled in at Shappire's place. The three girls and three boys were still having some problems working together. The three monsters had come to this place only a few days ago and yet they had already made themselves at home. Of course, they couldn't stay for too long since Shappire's mom would have to come back home today. It was always usual for Shappire's mom to be gone on the Weekends most of the time since it was part of her work. Shappire's mom told her she would be coming home later tonight at seven, which was plenty of time for the three to hang round the place.

"Don't the three of you have your own place to crash?" Ruby asked as the three monsters were hanging out in the living room. Jeff and BEN were watching TV since they we're board and Masky was on the computer helping Shappire put a protection program on it in case of future viruses. The black haired man looked back at the red girl and smirked.

"Yeah, we're not homeless if that's what your thinking. We do have a placed of our own. We just thought we could crash here for a while since we have nothing better to do." Jeff told her.

"But do you have to come here when my mom isn't here?" Shappire asked.

"It is true that we can disguise ourselves to the human eye." Masky explained as he kept typing. "Only you have the ability to see what we are. And the Seer of course."

"The Seer? What's a Seer?" Emerald asked curious. Was the Seer another guardian?

"The Seer is the most powerful being of all of us," BEN started. "The Seers job is to be the bridge between the three worlds and keep peace between them. Basically all she does is make sure none of us Monsters and other creatures cause trouble in some of the Realms. The Seer is born with many gifts like bringing back the dead, communicating with other beings, reading people's minds, all that stuff. One Seer is born every thousands or so. After the old one dies, a new one will be born. And the Seer will have Guardians to protect her."

"Guardians?" Ruby pondered the word. "Wait, you mean us?"

"That's right, the three of you are her guardians, once the Seer meets all of her Guardians, you all will be able to transform." Jeff added.

"Wait, we have transformations?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yes, that's the power of your necklaces." Masky Informed. The three girls looked at their necklaces they got that Friday night. They didn't bother to take it off because one, they couldn't take it off cause it stuck on their necks or something, and two, they felt like if they kept it on, they would be safe from those creatures. Not the ones in their place but the pervious one that appeared Friday night. Though they still had many questions that just had to be answered, they had no real choice but to go along with this all. Hopefully this whole Guardian business wouldn't be to difficult and it won't last too long.

"Are you done packing, Ms. P?" Saturn asked her long neck friend. There were bags all around her, some belonged to her and some belonged to Jane. Like her aunt and uncle instructed, they packed up their stuff from their house and would meet them again at the Pit to move onward. Saturn was still in her mood swings as she thought about her becoming the Seer. She was exited that she was finally going to be the bridge between the three worlds since it's what's she's been studying for it for as long as she could remember, and she was happy that she would be able to see Earth again after a long time. But yet, she couldn't help but wonder, what would become of her and her friends after they cross the lines that separated the Under Realm with the Middle Earth? It did scare Saturn quite a bit, but she knew she was the only Seer right now to keep the balance between the three worlds. So, like it or not, she was going to become the Seer today.

"I swear Ms. P tales forever with everything." Jane overreact with the situation.

"Come on Jane, Uncle Zalgo and Aunt Fala said we don't need to be at the Pit today until noon. And it's only 9." Saturn reminded her friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Still though, it would be nice if we didn't have to wait on Ms. P all the time. She's older than the two of us and we're much faster than she is." Jane had her hands of her hips.

"I'm coming," a voice called as it came towards the two. Ms. P was heading down the stairs with her cat around her neck like a scarf. She held two big suitcases in either hand with a backpack on her back. "I'm finished," she assured the two.

"What extract did you pack?" Saturn asked looking at the suitcases.

"Well, I packed my belongings like clothes, toothbrush, and my own products in one suitcase. And Grinny's items in the other. And his food in the backpack."

"How about you stop kissing your cat and get a real boyfriend?" Jane teased. Grinny only hissed in his response to the comment. And Ms. P rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's just go," Saturn suggested picking up her bags. Jane and Ms. P soon followed.

"Finally," mumbled Jane. "I wonder how much Middle Earth has changed since the last time I saw it."

"I doubt much has really changed," Ms. P assured the black haired girl. As the three girls and their pet cat headed out of the door, Saturn looked back and looked at the house she had lived in since that one night so many years ago. It seemed impossible to think that she would end up liking this place. But in the end, she learned to actually call this place home.

'Home,' Saturn thought as she left the house.

"Mommie! Mommie!" Little Saturn ran to a beautiful woman with black raven hair. The young Saturn was wearing her long white frilly dress, the same kind her mother was wearing, but it was more of a blue color on the woman.

"Yes, Saturn?" The woman said in a kind voice like that of a mother.

"Look, I think I've finally mastered my new power!" Saturn jumped up and down and spun around.

"May I see?" The woman's black eyes looked at her six year old daughter. The young girl nodded as she bend down near some roses that had not bloomed yet. They were more in their rosebud form. The young Saturn put her hands so it looked they they were cupping the buds. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the bed of rosebuds. As she focused, the rosebuds began to bloom. Soon, the flowers were now in full bloom as beautiful roses. "Ah, so you have finally gotten use to your flower powers." The woman smiled.

"You really think so mom?" Little Saturn asked.

"I'll say, you've been practicing your powers very often. I'm sure it won't be too long before you become the nest Seer." Saturn's mom wrapped her arms around her six year old daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll make you and daddy proud to have called me your daughter." Saturn assured her mother.

"Saturn, I' m already proud to call you my daughter." Were her last words.

"Saturn!" Jane shook her friend to wake her from her daze. Saturn snapped out of her daydreams when she felt her black haired friend shake her whole body. She realized she was on the bus once again heading towards the Pit to meet her relatives. She didn't realized how long she dozed off or remember when she got onto the bus with her friends.

"W-what?" Saturn asked as she was just getting out of her daze.

"I was going to tell you that we're almost to the Pit." Jane inform her friend.

"Oh, ok." Saturn nodded then looked back out the window again. The two black hairs looked at each other and sighed. They knew far too well what Saturn was thinking about.

When the three finally made it to their stop, Saturn didn't seemed to be in her daze anymore. Instead, she seemed as if she was ready for something. And that something was becoming the next Seer. The three girls along with the cat walked up to the center of the Pit, went inside the castle and saw Zalgo and Fala waiting for them in the thorne room. "Glad the four of you could make it." Zalgo said calmly.

"You said to come. So we came." Saturn also said calmly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Fala asked her niece. "Maybe you could wait just a few more days."

Saturn shook her head, however. "No, I have been preparing for this day my whole life. I will not back down now."

"That stubbornness was the thing you gained from your mothers side." Zalgo commeted. "She was actually the only human I ever liked."

"Times have changed brother." Fala told her older brother.

"I know." He assured her. "Now, I'm counting on the two of you to keep her safe while she's in Middle Earth. I hope the two of you have been practicing your illusion forms."

"Of course." Jane assured her lord. "Last night me and Ms. P practiced until we got it right." Illusion forms were basically a form monsters and angels take so they can go to Middle Earth. Though there were some places were Humans, Monsters, and Angels could live together, Saturn knew that there were places where the three beings could not live as one. And maybe it would be best to keep it that way for now. So, to make sure that the demons and angels don't cause any tension between the three worlds, if they have to go to earth, they will make themselves appear human. That was what an illusion form really was, covering who you are with someone else. But Saturn didn't need an illusion form. The rules in both realms state that 'As Long As A Being, Angel Or Demon, Has Human Blood In Them. They Will Already Be concealed By The Mortal Eye." Which means, as long as a being has human blood in them, they may go to Middle Earth without an illusion form. Since the human blood makes them look human already.

"Good, you will need to start a new life on Middle Earth now that Saturn has become the Seer. Remember the best way to tell if your Guardians are near, if they will be able to see the demon and angel blood inside of you. They will know right away that you will need to be protected. Now, let me tell you how to become the Seer."

"As you know, the Seer must go on a quest to find a certain object of treasures. Those treasures will respond and only respond to the Seer herself. I have my own treasure for you right here." The demon lord snapped his fingers, to command a Shadow Luker to him. The creature held in his hands a double-bladed scythe. When he handed the tool to the demon, Zalgo took it, and let Saturn examine it. On one side, the staff was white with a white blade and on the other the staff and blade were black as darkness itself. "Now, this scythe is no ordinary scythe, this tool has two powers. One the dark side of the scythe, the blades power brings death and destruction. This blade can kill any being, even an immortal will not be able to resist the power. There will also be times when you will need to capture a soul of the being. When the blade pierces the skin, the soul will be absorbed. Then, you will return the blade to me so I can take that soul and punish the being for its crimes." Zalgo explained.

"The light side of the scythe, is the opposite of that of the dark side." Fala started to explain. "It has the power to heal and bring back the dead. So far, it can only bring back humans though. Demons and Angels, you will need to find more of the treasures to become more powerful. Don't worry, soon, you will be able to bring back more than just humans."

"This is great!" Saturn was overjoyed. Now, she could be able to bring back her late parents after so long. Though she knew that wouldn't be for a while, she was still excited about it all.

"Now, for my gift." Goddess Fala step towards Saturn with a small golden pocket watch and placed it in Saturn's free hand. "This is the Time Watch. This pocket watch will allow you to see visions of the past and future. I have a feeling this will come in handy in some of your situations." Saturn nodded as she was given her gift from her aunt. "May I just say I am proud of you Saturn. I could not ask for a better niece than you." A tear was able to escape Fala's eyes.

"You don't need to worry aunt Fala, I promise I will be careful into becoming the nest Seer. And with Jane and Ms. P protecting me, I couldn't feel more safe." Saturn assured her aunt.

"Remember Saturn, if there is anything you need or stuck on, come and see us and we will help you. And if we aren't available, you will always be able to use your book your father gave you. You have with you right?" Fala asked.

"Yeah." Saturn answered as she reached into her backpack and took out her book. It was an old book with a brown leathery cover and on it was a single word, 'Seer'. The book was given to her by her father years ago, when she was still very young. Staurn forced herself to only focus on her new fate rather than her old past. She held the book in her hands and showed it to her unlce and aunt.

"Very good. Now, me and Fala will open the portal to Earth. I pray for your safety Saturn, and may you find your treasures and guardians." Zalgo said to his niece. Using their powers, The Lord of the Under Realm and the Goddess of the Over Realm created a blue portal in the middle of the two. "Saturn, you may go in first." Saturn nodded at her cerci ones as she stepped towards the portal that led to Earth. She took a deep breath before she reached her hand out so it was in the portal itself. It didn't take too long for her to put her whole body through the portal or for her friends to follow. Once the monsters were gone, the portal closed leaving Fala and Zalgo alone.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Fala asked.

"Don't worry, just in case I told one of my top agents to keep an eye on them so they don't get into trouble." Zalgo assured his sister.

"Who did you pick?" Fala wondered.

"The Slenderman of course. He will take good care of the three girls."

"I hope so. Being the Seer is a very dangerous job after all."

Saturn had finally woken up after what seemed liked hours. She looked around her to see where they were, a Forest area. "Are we, really on Middle Earth?" She asked herself. She pulled herself to her feet and looked around for her friends. Before she could fully search, a soft meow was heard. She turned and saw Grinny sniffing and meowing towards Ms. P, who was unconscious. Luckily, Saturn didn't need to wake up Ms. P since she saw Ms. P getting up herself. Saturn rushed towards her friend to help her up the hard solid grass grounds. "You alright Ms. P." Saturn asked as she finished pulling her friend up.

"I'm fine, though I have to say that was a bit of a rough landing." Ms. P joked at her comment.

"At least we are on Earth." Grinny was trying to stay positive. The cat looked around and frowned at the enviroment around him. "I must say, I never thought that humans lived like this."

"Grinny, humans don't live in a forest. There should be some sort of a twin near by." Ms. P told her can't. Even though she couldn't understand her cat through words, like Saturn can, she knows the expressions on his face so she knows what he's at least thinking.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Saturn asked. The three looked around and noticed that their friend was nowhere to be seen. "Jane! Are you here!" Saturn yelled into the woods.

"I'm up here." Came a shy voice from up in the trees. The two girls and cat looked up at the tree they were standing under, which was a pine tree, and saw their white masked friend stuck in the branches. "A little help here?" She asked politely.

"Hang on, I'll get you down" Ms. P lifted her right hand near the point where the tree and the branch Jane was on met. She focused and blast the branch off its tree. Sending it and Jane tumbling down the tree. With a few "ouch" and some "ows" Jane finally came down from the tree and landed on the branch. "Ow!" She rubbed her but and and got up on her feet.

"You do realized you could have just cast a net spell and catch her right?" Saturn asked. She knew Ms. P knew more spells than anyone else.

"Oops." Was what Ms. P said as she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"You...you did that on purposes!" Jane exclaimed.

"In my defenses, you had it coming to you." Ms. P smiled as she crossed her arms. Jane would have clobbered her right the and there, but she couldn't with Saturn around. So Ms. P was safe, at least for now. "What matters is we all made it safely." Ms. P pointed out.

'Speak for yourself' Jane thought in her head as she still felt her but a bruised. "So why are we in a forest and not in a city. I didn't want to come back here just to go camping you know."

"Jane, what do you think would happen if a human saw us come out of a portal? Especially when we aren't even in our illusion forms?" Saturn knew what would happen if something like that would happen. The Under and Over Realms would be discovered and it could cause panick throughout the Earth.

"I know, I just want to get back to my hometown is all."

"We can do a little sight seeing once we find the guardians. Let's find our way out of this forest and find the nearest city." Ms. P suggested.

"Good idea, but first, we have to change into our illusion forms." Saturn added. "Come, on lets go."

"Honestly, you think a trip to Middle Earth would be fun but no." Jane said sarcastically as a green glow engulfed her.

"Shappire, I'm home!" A motherly voice called out to her. Shappire, Ruby, and Emerald came into the entryway of the apartment to see the blue haired girls mother. Shappire's mom actually looked like an older version of Shappire, expect the woman's hair was a darker shade of blue and it was put up in a bun. She wore sky blue work cloth like business people do.

"Evening mom." Shappire said to her role model. "I didn't expect you to be so early."

"Yeah, it was a slow day so my boss made me go home. And traffic wasn't too bad so I'm home hours early. So, how was the sleepover?" Mrs. Blue asked her daughter.

"It was...nice. We have lots of fun and we got our homework done."

"Great to hear. I trust Ruby is liking her new home?"

"Don't worry about me Mrs. Blue, I like living here." Ruby assured her friends mother.

"Well, I should probably go. My mom wants me home so I can get up really for school tromorrow." Emerald expalined as she grabbed her bag. She was just about to head out of the door when Mrs. Blue stopped her.

"But Emerald, your mother said you could stay here tomorrow." Emerald looked at the woman in confusion, so did the other two teens. "Haven't you girls heard? They shut down the school for a whole week."

"What?!" The three girls gasped at the same time. Why would they cloaked the school down?

"As I was on my way home, I heard from my friends, your moms, that the school was doing some sort of a new project. And it won't be done for a week." Blue explained. "I think it's a little silly but I guess I have no power over it. So, you girls have an extra week off of school. Now, I'm going to take a short nap and then we all should go out to pizza." The three girls cheered as they heard that idea. "Alright, let me take my hour nap and then we can go." Just like that, Shappire's mother left the three girls in the entryway. The three decided to go back to Shappire's room where the three boys were waiting.

"Way to lock us up in your room gems!" Jeff said with a hint of crankiness.

"Sorry, I just didn't think mom would be home this early and we needed to hide you somewhere." Shappire protested.

"Whatever. As long as there's something to do while we wait." BEN said as he was focusing on his gameboy in his hands. He was playing a Legend of Zelda game, which didn't surprised the three human girls as they figured he must have liked Zelda stuff.

"Well, it looks like you guys can still visit for the next week. Seeing how there won't be any school for the next week." Ruby rolled her eyes. She should be happy that there won't be any school, but if you replace that week with three monsters, maybe a school tourturning was better.

"I heard about that. Did she say why the school was being closed down?" Masky asked the girls.

"No, but it must be really important if it's going to be shut down for a whole week." Ruby suggested. "Either way, as long as I don't have to do homework, I'm fine with it."

"Of course you would be." Emerald rolled her eyes.

"While, perhaps we could use this time off so we can find the Seer." Masky suggested.

"I thought you said the Seer would come and find us." Jeff questioned his masked friend.

"We should do that, I just went online towards the UnderWorld Chatroom where I talk with the Council." BEN said as he stilled played his game on the bed.

"Since when did the Council have a Chatroom?" Jeff asked.

"Umm...a few years I think. Anyways, they said that the Seer has been chosen now and that she's on earth. So we should probably find her."

"How can we do that? We don't even know what she looks like." Ruby reminded the monsters.

"You do have a point, we don't know anything a bout this Seer. How can we even tell if she is the Seer?" Emerald asked.

"Well, remember the gems we gave you?" Masky asked. The three looked down at their necklaces that held their gems on them. They looked back at Masky and nodded. "Those gems have the power to find the Seer. They glow whenever you're near her location. The closer you are to her the brighter they will glow. So all we have to do is follow your gems and we find the Seer."

"Sounds easy enough. We'll start our search tomorrow. We'll go to the city and hopefully find something there. We should rest up first."

"Well, I guess we should head out of here then." BEN said as he got up from the bed.

"You guys are leaving?" Shappire asked, a little happy.

"Yeah, we have something's we need to do so we'll catch you three gems later." Jeff smiled at them as he, BEN and Masky made their way towards the window and opened it. Jeff went out, then Masky and then BEN.

"Well that is fine by me." Ruby said with her hands on hips and a smile on her face. "Looks like we'll be able to enjoy some of the time we have tonight in peace."

"And it will all start with some Pizza and video games." Shappire said in joy.

"Still, I can't help but wonder who this Seer girl will be. I wonder what she'll be like." Emerald wondered.

"Whoever this Seer is, let's hope she's at least friendly." Shappire hoped.

"I'll say, I don't want to be someone's guardian when she's so bossy and mean." Ruby added.

"Here we are." Jane said as the three girls and Grinny, who was in human form, were standing at the edge of the city.

"Thank goodness we finally found it." Ms. P said relieved. In her human form, her skin was tanner, not much, just enough so it looks like she has color in her, and her vampire like fangs were gone. Other than that, she looked the same, but her neck was shorter than last time.

"We could have found it sooner if we didn't have to give you a head cutting." Grinny mocked Ms. P. In his human form, he had short black hair, a red scarf, a brown button jacket, demon jeans, and red eyes.

"I just didn't want anyone to see how long my neck was in case they got some ideas. Bessie's, I was due for another head cutting anyways."

"You're welcome by the way. Now we're even for trying to kill me with a tree." Jane's human form wasn't too different than her monster from. Her skin was darker and her eyes were blue. Other than that, everything on Jane was the same. "So, what's our first mission?"

"We should find a place for us to live until we can find my guardians." Saturn suggested.

"Hmm..." Jane thought for a moment thinking. "I know where we can go."

"Your old house?" Grinny asked.

"No, I know of another house that will do for a while." Jane said. "Come on, it's not too far from where we are." Jane was already running from the group. Since the three didn't want to lose sight of their friend, they hurried to catch up to her. Saturn wondered where Jane could possible be going. The only place Jane truly knew was her old home where she used to live, before use became a monster and her family was still alive. Saturn will never forget that night. But she didn't want to remember it all now, she wanted to focus on finding her guardians so they can help Saturn find her treasures and become the next Seer. After traveling from town to town, the four finally made it to where Jane was standing. The black haired girl was standing in front of a gate on a sidewalk. "Here we are." Jane pointed towards the gate. Saturn looked and knew that she was pointing at what was behind the gate, a huge black mansion which was on top of a sort of hill. Saturn remembered what this house was.

"I remember this place. It's the human house my father, uncle and aunt used to live in when they were little." Saturn jumped in joy. She remembered her uncle saying something about an old house on top of a hill in a town where he and his brother and sister used to live with when their parents were alive and ruling over the three Realms. She always wanted to see this house with her eyes, and now, she is able to. The place looked abandoned, which was a good since that meant they didn't have to deal with the occupants. The last thing the four wanted to do was cause a scene of any kind. Saturn snapped out of her dazed when she heard some sound coming from the wall that protected the house on the inside. Jane was climbing up the brink wall not caring if anyone saw.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ms. P yelled-whispered towards Jane. She didn't really want to much attention towards them.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting inside." Jane answered as she was already at the top of the wall. Before she could even get to the other side, she heard an iron like sound coming from the gate. She turned and saw staurn had already entered into the property through the gate that was now opened. Saturn looked at Jane and smiled as she held up some keys in her held up hands.

"Uncle and Aunt gave me these keys in case we ran to their old house. Good thing I got them, huh?" Saturn walked while Ms. P and Grinny followed her. Jane made her fall down the wall and into the bushes. Once she got on her feet and brushed the leaves off, she caught up towards her friends. Soon, they got towards the front door of the huge mansion, Saturn wasted no time in ringing the doorbell.

"You do know there's no one home, right?" Ms. P asked.

"Not yet anyways, besides, it's rude not to be invited in without knowing the house first." Jane explains.

Saturn nodded, keeping her eyes fixated on the door handle for a moment. "I suppose you're right, Jane."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Ms. P mumbled to herself. Saturn, finally, opened the door. The four ventured in and was amazed at the inside. Though the house looked creepy and uninviting on the outside with its black walls and red roofs and shattered windows, the inside seemed much more welcoming. In the entry way, there was a rack to hang coats and hats on and a skinny tall bucket for umbrellas. As the four walked farther into the house, they saw many different things, as they left the entry way, they walked into a living room. The furniture was either black or white. The red carpet seemed soft, the flowing green curtains flowed as wind came into the house through the broken windows. There was a flat screened TV against the blue papered wall and a coffee table in the center of the room. There were lamps that hung on the wall and none of them were turned on. Behind the living room was the kitchen. The room was white with blue tiles, a fridge against the wall with some cabinets, a sink and dishwasher, along with a huge wooden table with five wooden chairs. The halls were covered in green wallpaper with red and blue designs on them. As Saturn walked through the halls from the kitchen, she saw some other rooms in this place, a work room, a pantry filled with food that surprisingly hasn't gone bad, and a huge library full of so many books. Each room had at least one window, and all of them were broken like in the living room.

"This place sure is homey." Jane commented on the place.

"For a home full of Demons and Angels, these people sure know how to live." Grinny agreed.

"I have to admit, this should suit for a home for a while." Ms. P admitted as she looked at the busted windows. "Once we fix this place up of course."

"Let's check the upstairs. I want to see the rooms so I can pick out mine. Also, if we are going shopping, might want to pick up some scented candles. This house wreaks of B.O." Jane added as she and Saturn headed up the stairs. There were more rooms up here then there were downstairs. There were about four bedrooms and three bathrooms along with a small playroom which they would have to rearrange later on. Other than that, that was all in the house. Though there were some cobwebs and dust everywhere, and the windows were all busted, and the floors and walls have seen better days, all this place needed was a bit of cleaning and love and it could work.

"I guess we should get to work on this." Ms. P said as she looked at the cobwebs. "We'll clean up today and tomorrow we'll get what we need for supplies. Now, let's get to it."

"I'm a killer, not a cleaner" Grinny argued.

"Well it's time for you to get out of your comfort zone," Ms. P said as she handed the human Grinny a mop. "You can start cleaning the kitchen."

"This is going to be a long week," Jane sighed as she swept the floor.


	4. Part 4

Last night was a blast for the girls. They had pizza for dinner, played a few games in the arcade, and had another day for their massive sleepover. "Man, if I would have known being a guardian would include all of this, I would have become one years ago." Ruby said to her friend late that night.

"Don't forget what our real job is, we have to find the Seer and protect her from the dangers." Emerald reminded the two.

"And we'll do that. All we have to do is find her and then we can do the dangerous job of protecting her," Shappire explained. "We'll start our search tomorrow once my mom goes to work."

"In the meantime, let's get some sleep. I'm about ready to join the dead if I don't get my 10 hour beauty sleep," Ruby yawned as she climbed into her red sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep. Soon, the other two soon did the same and the three found themselves in a nice deep slumber.

* * *

The morning sun had beamed into Saturn's room as she could see it through her eyelids. Saturn opened her eyes halfway, blinked a few times, then finally opened them all the way. She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms out as her body was telling her to get up. After a few seconds, the girl hopped out of bed and landed on the carpet floor. The room she was in used to belong to her father's when he was living in this place with his parents and sister and brother. Staurn missed her father, but she couldn't let that get in her way of becoming the next Seer. After all, she had lots to do on her adventure and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone block her path. Staurn looked around the room. It looked much cleaner than yesterday. Saturn had swept the webs away, clean the floors, and took out the busted window to make room for the new one that will be coming in soon. Staurn decided to see if the other girls we up yet. Ms. P probably was so she could practice her magic.

Saturn opened the door that separated the room from the rest of the house and looked out. She kept herself in the room as if she was a mouse checking to make sure the cost was clear for her to get some food. When she saw no one, she went out of her room and walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and made it towards the kitchen. No one was in sight as Saturn looked around the place. Not even Ms. P was up yet, and she was usually up after or before Saturn. Saturn turn towards the living room table and saw a piece of paper on it. She went towards it to investigate, she picked it up and read it.

* * *

_Saturn,_

_Sorry we had to leave so fast, but Jane and I needed to go into the city today to get some supplies for the house. If we're going to be living there, we should at least clean it up a bit more. Grinny is still sleeping, don't wake him up. We both know what happened the last time that happened. Anyways, she shouldn't be gone too long. Probably half the day, depending on how long it will take us to find what we need. Don't go outside,_

_ Ms. P_

* * *

After Staurn had finish the note, she knew that she would have to stay home with Griiny all day today. "I swear, I spend one day on Earth and I can't even go outside." It wasn't a question for her or to anyone. Saturn knew why, after that one day when she and Jane had changed, Zalgo and

Fala found out what had happened and they took her and her friend in their arms. Staurn will never forget that day. The day Jane turned into a monster, and Jeff, her secret crush, disappeard. Never to be seen again. "I can help too if they let me, I'm not a child anymore." Staurn told herself as she popped in a piece of toast in the toaster and hurrided upstairs. "I mean, I have powers too don't I?" She asked herself as she was changing into her cloths. "I mean, I'm part of this mission too. Heck, this is my mission. I can take care of myself." After she had finish putting on her normal school looking cloths, she headed backs downstairs to grab her toast that had popped from the toaster as she had entered. She looked at the toast and grabbed it to muchness on it. She wasn't that hungry, but she could eat something to wake her up. Once she finished her toast, he grabbed the Orange Jucie from the frig and poured it into a glass. That toast was to dry to eat, yet she ate it anyways. And that made her mouth dry. Once she was done pouring the OJ, she drank the glass so forcefully, she saw a few drops of the liquid drop to the floor. After it was gone, she gasped for air. "Note to self, put something on toast so it doesn't taste like sandpaper." Saturn told herself. She grabbed a washcloth so she could wipe the drops of OJ off the floor. "Ok, so I have somestuff yet to learn, but I know I can help out." Saturn said to herself. It didn't take her too long to wipe up the little mess. Once that was done, she put the washcloth in the skin and sighed in defeat. There was no way she was going to sit in this house with a cat for company. She was going to do something while her friends were away, and she wasn't going to do it in this house.

Once Saturn had made it back to her room, she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It seemed like even if she was the Seer, she would always be treated as a child that doesn't know how to get by in life. No, Saturn couldn't think her friends and family would think of her like that. She knew it wasn't true. They're just trying to protect her is all. After all, there would be some bad creatures out there that might want to use her powers to rule the three Realms. Uncle Zalgo had told Saturn that there were events like that when some of the Seer's powers had been used for evil. Luckily, things worked out in the end. But, there were times when some creatures wanted the Seer out of the way so they didn't have to worry about their plans. But, Saturn wouldn't let that happen. She would make sure that she would use her powers so they can be used to help and make life better. Saturn would have kept thinking of the things going on in her mind have it not been for a strange glow that was coming from a familiar spot. Saturn sat up on the bed and looked at the desk that was against the wall where the window used to be. She saw that the glow was coming from a strange book.

"My book." Saturn whispered to herself. She jumped from the bed and slowly walked towards the book. As if she wanted to sneak up on it. Once she was there, she lightly place her left hand on it and let her hand feel the leatherness of the book as she moved her hand around. "Father," Saturn whispered the name as if it didn't belong in this world. She had remembered that night on Christmas morning when her father gave her this.

* * *

"Here you are Saturn. Merry Christmas, my daughter," the kind green haired human, who was actually half Demon and half Angel said to the young Saturn. This was the time when she was young and her parents were still alive. It was their sixth Christmas together as a family. Saturn, her mom and dad were spending the holidays in their own house on the hill, miles away from the city. Which was fine with Saturn, since she didn't want to go with Humans yet. Besides, her parents wouldn't let her go anywhere with a Human, at least not without one of them to supervise. Saturn has just gotten a gift from her father. It was a thick gift in the shape of a rectuanlar object with brown wrapping and a red bow on top. Saturn took the gift in her hands and gently took the wrapping off. She was a little disappointed when she saw it was a book. Though Saturn loved to read, this book seemed old and a little worn out. She looked up at her father in confusion but he just smiled. "It's the book of the Seers, or the Seer Book as I always called it," he expalined. "Since you will become the next Seer in a few years, I figured this could come in handy. This book holds all the information about all the Seers before you including the first. It even has infomation about the different monsters, humans and angels and it also has the map of where you will find your treasures." Saturn understood every word of her Father. She ran up and hugged Jim with the book still in hands.

* * *

"Father," Saturn said again, but this time, a year escaped her eyes as she said that word. "I promise, I will make you and mother proud for having me as your daughter. And I will bring the two of you back to this world no matter what I have to do," Saturn promised her dead parents. She focused on the book once again and saw it was still glowing a light blue. Saturn had never officially opened the book because her father had told her she couldn't open it until her time to become the Seer comes. So she never opened it, but now seemed liked the time to see what could be inside this whole time. Staurn took hold of the cover of the book readying herself for what she might see. She flipped the book open slowly to a random page, and closed her eyes as she did so.

She could see the blue light beaming through her eyelids as she slowly began to open them cautiously. As she did, the blue light flew from the book and hit Saturn, throwing her against the wall like a rag doll making her knocked out for a few seconds as the light from the book subsided. Saturn was able to get to her knees as she held her head in her hands. "I...I feel weird." Saturn decided to open her eyes to see what had happened, but all she could see was a light blue around her. Not even the objects in the room showed, all she saw was blue. "My...my eyes," She gasped in confusion. "what's going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a land where the land was black and the rocks were coal and the sky was red, a man that was covered in a black cloak was sitting on his throne waiting for his subject to tell him some news. A female demon in a red cloak, entered through the door to the room the man was in. "You have better brought me good news." His voice boomed through the room.

"Oh, good news master, I promise." She assured him as she reached for her pocket. "The next Seer has awoken my lord and she is different than the others."

"Show me!" He demanded. The female nodded and threw a crystal ball in the air for the two to see. In the crystal, a picture of Saturn had been placed. The man smiled as he saw the female. "Yes, she has finally awoken. The one Seer we need to rule the three Realms. Bring her to me." He demanded.

"I will send a servant to fetch her." The female responded as she headed towards the door.

"One more thing, make sure you bring her back...alive and unharmed. She will be useless to me dead." He added.

"Yes my lord." She assured him and left. While the demon in the cloak watched the girl on the crystal ball with a smirk across his face. "I told you you wouldn't hide from me forever. And it won't be long until you realize your true destiny Saturn." He laughed.

* * *

Saturn had no clue what had happened. All she remembered was her book glowing and as she opened it, she was knocked out and all she could see was blue. Thankfully, the effect of the book wasn't perminant. Soon, her eyes became fixed again and she was able to see normally again. Saturn blinked her eyes to see if that would make things better for her eyes. When she next opened her eyes, she saw the books glow had subsided but there was a strange object on the book itself. "So it wasn't my imagination?" Saturn asked herself. She walked right back up to the book, a little nervous about if it might attack her again. She looked at the open book and saw an egg on the pages she had opened it to. The egg was the size of a rock and it was black with some brown and white striped lines. Staurn looked at it for a long time wondering if the book created it. Did the book really glowe just so it could not only make Saturn blind for a few minutes but also make a small egg? What exactly was the purpose of this little item? Saturn used her index finger and poked at it, then hid under the table in case it might blow up. When she didn't hear anything, she peaked her head up to see it. Nothing had happened. So, still curious, Saturn continued to poke the egg hoping something would happen. After she poked it 15 times, the egg finally started to move. It hopped which made Saturn back up a little so in case the egg does hatch, she didn't want to be near the creature. The egg started to crack, something was breaking out of the shell. Soon, the creature came out of the egg.

Saturn looked at the being in shock and confusion. The creature was a little fuzz ball with brown fur at the top, then black fur, then white, and finally brown again. Like it was in some sort of a pattern. It had a white angel wing on one side and a black demon wing on the other. It's eyes were a pure white with black pupils in the center. It looked at Saturn in confusion but then it did some somersaults in the air. Saturn couldn't help but laugh as the creature in front of her did that. "Well, I can see you're not evil," Saturn said to it. The creature shook its head and went closer to Saturn.

"Hello there," it began. "I am Seer Helper 107. The one hundredth and seventh Seer Helper to exist," It explained.

"Wait, so you did come from the book?" Saturn asked as she pointed towards the book. The creature saw it and nodded.

"Yep, you see, a Seer is born when it will open the book. If the book decides you are the new Seer, it will make you one."

"Wait, so that means-"

"Yep, starting today, you are officially the new Seer." It explained.

* * *

"Is she gone yet?" Jeff asked behind the closet door in Shappire's room. BEN, Jeff, and Masky had came back to the apartment again so they could find the Seer like they planned. Unfortunately, they came to early. Shappire's mom was still getting ready for work so the three girls were looking through the door which separated Shappire's room and the living room. The door was a little open so Mrs. Shappire didn't know she was being watched. Saturn looked as he mom finally grabbed her keys and coat and left the apartment through the door. The three girls then rushed towards the window in Shappire's room where the parking lot of the apartment could be seen. They saw as the mom went into her car and road off from the place.

"You can come out, she's gone." Ruby assured the three monsters. The monsters fell from the closet as some cloths fell with them. "You alright?"

"Fine." Masky assured. "I'm used to it."

"Well, now that mom's gone, we can finally find the Seer. You said she was in this town right?" Emerald asked.

"That's what the Council said." BEN said.

"So, we should start by going into town and see if anyone moved into any new homes. Maybe that's where we should start." Ruby suggested.

"Well, it's a lead so we might as well go with it." Jeff agreed.

"Ok, I'll just pack a few things and we can go." Shappire said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Saturn started. "When the book chooses a new Seer, me, it creates this little being called a Seer Helper which in this case is you." The creature had expalined a few things to Saturn. About how a Seer Helper was suppose to help the Seer on their quest or give them hints on what to do. How Seer Helper are born when the book picks a new Seer when the old one dies.

"That's how they explained it to me at least. It was something the Council added when they were making the book. I have many missions, my first one is to help find you your guardians."

"You know where they are?" Saturn asked a little surprised.

"No, but I am able to locate them with my special system. I do detect that they are in this city so that's a good start." It said.

"Great, if you know where they are I can find them. Hey, how about we find them together. You can protect me right?"

"That's another thing I'm programmed for." The fuzz ball added.

"Great, now let's go." Saturn grabbed the creature and headed downstairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a backpack and placed it on the counter. Once then, she grabbed what little food they had and packed it in the bag. "So, I have a few more questions to ask you before we head out."

"Like what?" The fuzz asked.

"Well, are you a girl or a boy? I should know that."

"Oh, that depends on the gender of the new Seer. If the new Seer is a girl, I'm a girl, if it's a boy, I'll be a boy."

"Well, I'm a girl so...you must be a girl as well." Saturn said.

"I see." The fuzz ball said.

"What about a name. Do you have one?"

"I told you my name is Seer Helper 107."

"No, I mean a real name. Not a robots name." The female creature shook her head. "How about I give you a name? Hmm... I know, since you're a little version of me, I'll call you mini Saturn."

"Mini Saturn? Well, it does have a better ring to it than my original name. Very well, from now on, you may call me Mini Saturn." The fuzz ball said.

"Well Mini Saturn, I've got everything packed so let's find my guardians. Hop in." Saturn ordered as she opened the backpack. Mini Saturn knew what she meant and hopped in and cuddled with the food. Saturn zipped up the bag and put it over her shoulders. Once she did that, she headed for the door that lead out of the house and went outside. The fresh air in the early morning on Earth could compare to nothing. After being in the Under Realm for years, it was nice for Saturn to take a nice freash smell of the air on Middle Earth. After Saturn closed the door behind her, she walked down the path that connected the house from the sidewalk. "Ok, here's the plan, you tell me how close I am to my guardians and I'll see if they are the ones."

"I can do that." Mini Saturn assured. "You should go...north form where we are."

"Sounds easy enough." Saturn said confintantly. So she and Mini Saturn took off into the distance to find the guardians. And she wouldn't stop for anything. Unaware that a beast was watching her.

"Wow, I never thought earth could have changed in a few years." Saturn said to herself as she walked through the streets of the city. Seeing stores, Humans, buildings, it was something's she seemed before, but that was long ago when she still lived on Earth. It had been 6 almost 7 years ago, but she could still remember the events like it happened yesterday. She should be worrying about her friends seeing her walking around without anyone to watch her. Nah, Saturn had more important things to do than worry about that. Besides, she wasn't alone, she had her Mini Saturn to protect her. "Sense anything yet Mini Saturn?" Saturn asked.

"Hmm, nothing yet, but I can feel the energy coming in this part of town," Mini Saturn told her.

"Well, at least we know they're here. Guess it's a good of a start than any," Saturn thought. "Just let me know when we are near them. Let's go to the park, maybe we can find something there." Staurn suggested. "I wonder what one looks like now."

"So, no one can see you like this?" Ruby asked the three monsters, who were now in their human forms.

"No, Demons and Angels can disguise themselves to look like Humans in case they have to go to Earth," Jeff explained. His form was like Jane's, his clothes were the same, but his skin was darker, and he had eyelids and a nose again along with black eyes. BEN looked like a Link Cosplayer, even his eyes looked the same as Link's. Masky still wore his same clothes and his mask for some reason. "Now, let's find this Seer and make sure she's fine. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can make sure no one hurts her."

Grinny the cat was just waking up from his sleep. He after he'd his paws out so he didn't feel so stiff from his sleep. The cat jumped from Ms. P's bed and looked at the note that laid on the floor. It was the same one Ms. P wore for Saturn but this one told Grinny to keep an eye on her. "Keep an eye on Saturn eh? Well, better see what she's up to," he said to himself as he walked out of the room to walk down the hallway. "I am curious why Ms. P would rather take Jane than Saturn. Oh well, might as well check up on the girl and see if she's fine." It didn't take too long for the cat to make it to Saturn's room, and it didn't take him long to see that the door was opened. Grinny peaked in the room but saw no signs of the tri colored girl. "Huh, she's not here. Must be up already." That was when Grinny looked at Saturn's digital clock on her nightstand near her bed. He walked in the room, jumped on the bed so he could get a better look. It was already 10:25 AM. "Sacrebleu, I've slept in longer than I thought. Saturn must have been up two hours ago. I better go see where she went to." So, Grinny began his epic search for the girl. He looked in the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the living room, even the kitchen and dinning room, but no sign of her. "That's weird, where could she have gone?" Suddenly, Grinny had a bad idea. What if Saturn walked out into the world without any one to protect her? Especially when Zalgo and Fala had warned them that someone might be after Saturn. Before the cat could think of any other thought, he saw something on the island in the kitchen. Grinny jumped from the seat and onto the island to see the letter.

_Sorry to leave you Grinny, but I think I know where to find my guardians. I'll come back as soon as I can. See you in a bit._

_ Saturn_

"Oh give me a break. Can't that girl go one day without getting into any trouble?" Grinny asked himself. "Well, I better find her before something bad happens to her. Better take the note with me just to be safe." Grinny grabbed the note in his mouth and rushed off from the kitchen towards the front door. Lucky for him, there was a dog door on it so it made it easier for him to leave the house. As he stepped out into the sun, he took a good wifte of the air. He had forgotten what earth air smelled like. He had lived on earth once but that was long ago. Now, he had to venture the city just to find one of his care takers. Grinny didn't even hesitate to go out of the porch, run through the front yard, and was now on the sidewalk. He stopped as he saw that a few humans were walking around the streets, but no cars in sight expect in the driveways of the houses. The good news was, he wouldn't cause much attention with so few people. So, he grabbed there'd his courage and sprinted out of the frontyard and dashed through the sidewalk. He was too determined to find Saturn that nothing would stop him. "Oh Saturn where could you have gone?" Grinny asked himself.

It had already been a half an hour since Grinny left but he couldn't find the tri girl. Saturn must have gone further than he thought. Grinny had come in contact with a house that looked nice so he took a break in the backyard for a while, just until he can regain his energy. "Urgh, what am I going to do?" He asked as he laid on the soft grass. "How am I supposed to find Saturn if I can't even find some clue to help me?"

"Hey pal, you ok?" A new voice asked. Grinny, confused of the new voice, turned around and looked at the animal. It was a dog, an underworld dog. He had black fur on top and red fur on the bottom and he had a huge smile that showed all of his teeth. Grinny understood that this must be the dog's backyard. "What's your name?"

"You may call me Grinny." The cat told the dog.

"The name's Smile. Nice to meet you, Grinny. I've never seen another Umder Realm animal before. Other than myself, that is."

"Same here. Do you live here with your master?" Grinny asked.

"Well, my master and his friends brought me here a few weeks ago. So we originally came from the Under Realm," Smile explained. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"My people came here just yesterday. Look doggie, I would love to stay and talk with you but I must get back to my search." Grinny started to walk to the fence but the dog stopped him with another question.

"What search?"

"I'm trying to find one of my masters I'm supposed to protect. However, she ran away before I could look after her. So now she's somewhere in the city and I can't find her."

"You know, I can probably help. I was a great tracker back in my days and I still have it in me."

"Hmm, well, though I do hate the idea of working with my opposite, I need all the help I can get," Grinny said to himself. He needed to do whatever it takes to find Saturn before anyone else did. So, with a sigh of defeat, Grinny said, "Very well doggie, you may help me but only because you're from the same world as me."

"Alright, I can probably find her if I have something of her smell. Then I can track the scent."

"Well, I do have something that might be of use." Grinny jumped back into the backyard from the fence and dropped the note Saturn had wrote. "I don't know if this will work but give it a try."

"Hmm, let's see," Smile said as he sniffed the note and immediately smelled what was on it. "There's tuna."

"Sorry, that was me, I must have had it longer than I thought," Grinny admitted.

"Wait, I think I smell something. Yep, I know this scent." The Smile dog ran towards the fence, and found a board that was loose. He went under it and into the daylight. Smile then sniffed the sidewalk and jumped in surprised. "She's been here. Your master has been here."

"Are you sure?" Grinny asked as he made his way out of the yard.

"Yep, she's been here alright. And the scent is still strong, so it wasn't that long ago. We can still catch her of we hurry."

"Lead the way, Smile Dog, I will be right behind you," Grinny promised as he ran after the dog who was tracking Grinny's owner.

"This is the place," Mini Saturn said to Saturn, who were both now at the City park. No one was there except for them so at least they could search for the guardians in peace. "Hmm, I sence their presents but I don't see them."

"Perhaps they are just coming here," Saturn suggested. "I guess we should wait until they come." Saturn looked and saw a bench near her. Smiling, she chose to sit down. Saturn looked up at the sky, the Sun was out and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day to be outside and get some fresh air. Saturn enjoyed the peace and quiet around this place, it was actually pretty calming. But the peace was kind of boring after a while, so Saturn reached into her backpack and pulled out a book. One she found in the library of the house. She figured since she would be here for a while, she might as well do something. "Do you sence anything now, Mini?Saturn?" she asked before she was about to read.

"Nope, they are still not here yet," Mini replied. So, since it would be awhile, Saturn decided to read.

"This way," Shappire told her five friends as she ran through the grass. She and Emerald and Ruby were following their gems they got from Jeff to find the Seer. If what Masky said was true, the brighter they glowed, the closer they would be to her. So really, all the had to do was let their gems do the work. They had let the gems lead them through the city to the more less-concreted places such as the park and some normal houses instead of the apartment buildings. They knew once they found the Seer, their mission would truly begin. Soon, their gems had lead them to the entrance of the park.

"The gems are glowing brighter around here," Emerald stated as she looked at her green gem. "The Seer must be in here."

"Then let's find her," Ruby ordered. The six headed into the park. The first thing they saw were just rows of trees, but the park was huge so there should be more. "Hey, I just thought of something." Ruby talked as she still followed her gem. "What if the Seer doesn't even know that she's the Seer? I mean, for all we know she might not even be expecting us."

"Well, that only happens a few times," Masky began. "The Council must make sure both the Seer and the Guardians know what their destiny is. So, if the Guardians know then the Seer must know what she must do."

"So, she does know we're coming?" Shappire asked.

"If the Council or someone important told her what she has to do, then yes," BEN answered.

"Over there," Ruby pointed. The six looked and saw a female sitting on a bench reading a book with a bag at her side. Ruby lifted her gem and made it so it could look at Saturn. The gem glowed brighter and it actually pointed towards Saturn. "That's her, that's the Seer." Ruby said in joy. But Shappire and Emerald weren't too sure.

"You sure she's the Seer, she looks too human," Shappire stated as she looked at the girl.

"Well, the Council will sometimes pick Humans to be the seer just like how the pick Humans this time to be the guardians. So maybe she's a Human Seer," Emearld suggested.

"Hmm, you might be right," Jeff said. "Only Monster, Angels and certain humans have the power to see a being of the Under and Over Realm as what they really are. She looks human to me. At least from here."

"Well let's go talk to her." Ruby suggested. As she began to walk, Masky stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait!" he warned.

"Masky, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Get down hurry." Masky, Ruby and the others hid behind a huge bush as they peaked out towards the park. They saw a being come towards the Seer. A monster.

"What is that?" Shappire asked.

"A Monster. It must have come to hurt the Seer." Masky thought. "We have to protect her."

Saturn, on the other had, was reading her book and was actually enjoying it. She was kind of a bookworm some would call her, but she didn't care. She loved to read after all. Mini Saturn was just looking at her master enjoying herself in the book. She was still waiting for her Guardians to come but it seems that she would be here a little while longer. "Anything Mimi Me?" Saturn asked her friend.

"They're close. I assure you I can feel their presents in this area." Mini Saturn promised her.

"I know my uncle and aunt told me that I would find my Guardians in time, but this is a bit more of a pain than I was expecting." Saturn told her fuzzy friend while she continue reading. "I need to find all six Guardians so I can gain my form."

"Greetingssss Mrsssss. Sssseer." A new voice said to her. Saturn looked up at the being above her. It was a woman who wore a scaled suit and her skin was pale green and her yellow eyes looked like a snakes, and she had pointy ears and pointy teeth.

"Woah, sorry, you startled me." Saturn told the being. She wanted surprised about seeing a demon since she grew up with some. "Who are you?" She placed her book beside her and stood up to get a better look at the monster.

"The name'sssss Naga. Pleassssse to meet you Ssssseer. I wassss sssssent with very important ordersssss to collect you. Now I really hope we won't have to do thisssss the hard way. Sssssso come with me and I'll take you to my massssssster."

"Oh wait, did uncle Zalgo send you here?" Saturn ask her.

"Uncle Zalgo?" Naga asked herself. That was when she remembered that Saturn was related to Zalgo himself. Seeing this, she could use this as a little opportunity to get Saturn on her side. "Ah, you musssssst mean Lord Zalgo of the Under Realm. Uh, yesssssss, it was indeed him who ssssssend me to get you. He'ssssss terribly sssssssorry he couldn't come but he issss a very busssssy demon after all. Now we really mussssst be off ssssso if you pleassssse follow me, we may get going."

Saturn thought for a moment about what she said. She started to have her doubts about this female snake. Wouldn't her uncle have told her that he would send someone to get her? "Look, no offense, but I know my uncle and I'm pretty sure he would have told me that he would send someone to fetch me for him. Look, I'll go only if I can have Mrs. P and Jane go with me. I really wasn't suppose to go anywhere without," Saturn explained. Now, the Naga was starting to get really mad.

"Mussssst we wait? I ssssaid it wasssss urgent and we mussssst go now!" she demanded.

"Woah, easy, I said I would go if my friends come as well. I'll just call them real quick." Saturn assured the snake woman as she took out her black phone her aunt gave her before she left for Earth. The only numbers she had so far was her friends, Jane and Mrs. P and her uncle and aunt. However, as she reached for her phone and was about to dial, Mini Saturn saw Naga and jumped from the bag and kept saying "Danger! Danger! Threat close!"

"Mini Saturn what's wrong?" Saturn asked.

"He's right you know, you should watch out for me." Naga laughed as she looked at Saturn with those eyes. Saturn then understood everything, she was send here to capture Saturn, not to take her back to Zalgo. The Naga hissed as she laches towards the girl, luckily, Saturn jumped up and landed on a branch on the nearby tree.

"You're here to capture me aren't you?" Saturn demanded to know.

"Of course, my masssssster hasssss waited for you for a very long time, ssssso it'sssss in your best interesssssst to come."

"No, tell your master that I'm not going to him!" Saturn shot at the Naga.

"Fine, there are other ways how I can bring you to my master." Naga threaten. But before she could even think about climbing on the tree, a knife had slashed through her arm leaving a cut as blood dripped from it. The naga hissed as she felt pain. She turned to see who was responsible for that. Seeing the two female figures in the distance.

"If you want to try and hurt our friend, you'll have to get past us!" Jane told the creature.

"You foolish beings, you think because you're demons yourselves you have a chance? Ha, you're not even in the same race as me." Naga told the two.

"We don't have to be, we're taking you down!" Mrs. P told her.

"Oh? Well we'll just see about that," Naga laughed.

"You leave the Naga to me, go and make sure Saturn's alright." Jane told Mrs. P. she nodded as she went towards the tree Saturn was hiding in.

"You alright?" Mrs. P asked Saturn as she jumped from the tree.

"Now I am. How did you find me?" Saturn asked.

"We came back home early and saw your note you left for Grinny. We had to find you. What were you thinking? Going off like that without our permission?" Mrs. P blew a fuse. She was really mad at Saturn, but did she have to have a talking to with her right now?

"I thought I could find my Guardians with Mini Saturn." Saturn explained.

"Mini Saturn?" Mrs. P questioned.

"It's a long story that we don't have time for. We have to help Jane."

"I can but you can't. You don't have your form yet." Mrs. P reminded Saturn.

"That doesn't mean I can do this." Saturn picked up an apple near the tree and threw it at Naga, hitting her in the eye, making it swell.

"Nice throw." Pencil neck commented. "Now let me show you how magic can solve this." Using her hands, Mrs. P magic made a bunch of apples fly into the air. She aimed at the snake and made the apples go to her. Making them hit her everywhere and giving her heaps of pain. "That's how it's done." Mrs. P said full of pride.

"I don't think we're done yet." Saturn said as she pointed towards the snake woman getting back up on her snake body.

"You've got fight girlssss, I'll give you that, but don't think for one minute that you're going to beat me." Naga lifted something from the ground and raised it it in her hands. It was a staff with a snake at the top holding a red orb. Naga had evil written in her eyes as she held the staff and smashed it into the ground. Making a small earthquake. The three lost their balance as they feel on their buts on the ground. Saturn felt something slither up her body as she was stuck. She looked and saw a snake making its way up her body and fighting her like the snake was rope. Saturn couldn't talk as she saw the same happened to her two friends. Saturn couldn't move, the snake was too strong. The female snake mover her way towards Saturn and smiled as she looked at her. "Sssso, thisssss isssss the new Ssssssseer? The bridge between the three world? Ha. You couldn't even protect your friendsssssss let alone yoursssssself."

"Do whatever you want with me, but leave my friends alone," Saturn demanded.

"Relax, I'll let this little battle of ours a secret. Besides, I have you now so I couldn't care less about those two." Naga reached for Saturn with her hand as she smiled. She was in her grasp, she could see it herself. Saturn turned away not ready to face whatever was going to await her. This was it, Saturn was done for.

"There they are!" Smile told Grinny as the two animals had finally made it to the Park. Grinny was shock at what he saw. Jane and Ms. P were on the ground, knocked out and covered in snakes. And a monster was grabbing Saturn with her bare hands.

"Oh no, they're in trouble. What do we do?" Grinny asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and let her get away with this." Smile ran towards the snake woman, willing to stop her from hurting that girl.

Grinny was slightly surprised, but not quite sure why he should be. Saturn was in trouble, and he allied Smile into the fight.

Smile started by chomping onto Naga's tail, making the beast scream in pain. This severs ion have Grinny time to run up to Saturn to try and saved her. "Grinny, is it really you?" Saturn asked a little confused yet happy.

"The one and only." Grinny assured her. Showing off his claws, he scratched the snake rope making it fall and lose. Thus, giving Saturn the chance of freedom.

"Thanks Grinny, I owe you one for sure." Saturn promised her cat friend as she got up on her feet. Saturn turned to see Naga battling the demon dog, confused, she turned towards Grinny.

"It's a long story," was all he could explain to her. "You go help the others, the doggie and I can take this snake ourselves." Grinny promised as he rushed to help Smile out. Meanwhile, Saturn rushed off towards her two female friends, hoping to free them from their snake ropes.

"I'm coming Jane and Ms.. P." Saturn said as she rushed over to where the two females were. "Huh?" Saturn stopped sudden as she looked to see someone was already helping her friends. It was a boy in a white mask, kind of like Janes. "Uh...who are you?" Saturn asked as she looked at the boy funny.

"Don't worry miss Seer, we're on your side." The boy assured her as he finished freeing the two females.

"We?" Saturn asked. That was when she saw BEN, Jeff, and the three gems ran up to her.

"We saw what was happening and we came here to rescue you and friends." Emerald explained. "Are you ok Miss Seer?"

"How do you know I'm the Seer?" Saturn asked shocked.

"Long story short, we were born to be your Guardians." Ruby told her. "Listen, we need your help to give us our forms so we can protect you."

"Forms? I thought you already had them!" Jane said as she got to her feet.

"We'll excuse me, but this is our first fight with a demon!" Shappire protested.

"Miss Seer, you must give your guardians their forms so they can protect you." Masky explained to Saturn.

"But, I don't even know how to do that," Saturn panicked. "What do I do?"

"Saturn, calm down, we'll figure something out." Ms. P promised her friend. The second Jeff heard that word, it hit him like a ton of bricks, it was as if he had heard that name somewhere before. He was sure he had heard that name somewhere before but he could not remember exactly where. For some reason, his memory was a blur to him and he couldn't remember much of his past.

"You have to use your powers." Mini Saturn began. "I can help you through the process but we must hurry before that monster comes back." Mini Saturn and the others looked to see Smile, Grinny, and Naga were still fighting, but the Naga was getting the upper hand.

"What do I have to do?" Saturn asked.

"First, the Guardians must hold out their gems towards you," Mini Saturn started.

"Sounds easy enough," Shappire said as she held out her necklace towards the Seer and Emerald and Ruby soon joined in.

"Now, Saturn here must give some of her powers towards the gems. That will be how they will truly activate." MS explained. Saturn thought that sounded easy enough. She had after all done something like this during her Seer training so this shouldn't be too difficult for her. Taking in a deep breath in, Saturn used her strength until the germs glowed brighter than the sun, and as soon as they subsided, Saturn felt weak, and fell to her knees on the ground. Masky however, helped her back up on her feet and help steady herself. Saturn thanked the mask boy now that she was up on her feet.

"Now this is the last part," Mini Saturn added. "The three of you now have your forms and in order to use them, you must say them. Say the name of your gem, then say guardian, then say power. And you shall be in your forms." The three girls thought this sounded easy enough and were curious to see what forms they now held. Holding their gems in the air, they called upon their words.

"Ruby Guardian Power!" Ruby shouted.

"Shappire Guardian Power!" Shappire yelled.

"Emerald Guardian Power!" Emerald screamed.


	5. Part 5

Smile and Grinny both woke up with a sudden pain in their bodies. The two looked around and saw that they were in a house now.

"How are you doing there doggie?" Grinny was able to ask.

"Well, I've been through worse. Where are we?" Smile asked.

"This is where my owners and I live now. Hey, where are they anyways?" Grinny asked as he looked around. But he got his answer when someone stepped through the door; Ms. P.

"Oh, you're awake!" She said in joy. "That's great."

"Ms. P, what happened?" Grinny asked.

"Remember when you two saved Saturn from that snake woman?" The two animals both nodded. "Well, we were able to beat her, but you guys got seriously hurt and Saturn fainted. Slenderman came along and helped us get you back home."

"So, we're in your house now?" Smile asked.

"More or less. Anyways, I want you guys to get some rest, we're talking downstairs so I won't come back for a bit." Ms. P said as she left the room, leaving the two animals to stay put.

"So let me get this straight," Slenderman began. "Three of the six new guardians have already obtain their forms and shown themselves, and three of my male students, Masky, BEN and Jeff just happened to help them get to the Seer?"

"You're welcome by the way." Jeff said sarcastically. Jeff, BEN, Masky, Ms. P, Jane, Ruby, Shappire, Emerald, and Slenderman were all in Saturn's home living room talking about what had happened today and before. Saturn was in her room resting since she had fainted after the Naga was defeated. And Slenderman had just called Zalgo and Fala so the two should be here soon.

"I can't believe you Jeff! Do you any idea what could have happened if Zalgo were to find out perhaps the humans might have killed one of his servants?!" He practically yelled at his student.

"Sir, I know we took a big risk, but we did make sure that these three were the new Guardians. And besides, I did try to stop him from killing. But you know yourself how hard it is." Masky told his master.

Slenderman sighed at the words. "I know child. But if a human were to have killed one of our own or one of Fala's kind, you know what that would have ended with."

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked. "What would happen if our kind were to hurt your kind?"

"It would end in disaster!" Slenderman said. "For years now, Humans have been learning about our kinds bit by bit in hopes one day, we can all live together in peace. But, if any kind were to kill any other kind, than we would all end in a war between the three realms. And seeing how Humans are weak against us Demons and even Angels, they would surly lose very rapidly. This is why we have ground rules for all realms."

"I guess I sort of get it, but we still have many questions." Ruby said. "Like, who exactly are you?"

"Forgive me, I am Slenderman, but you many call me Slender. I am one of Zlagos top field agents. I was sent here to the Middle Realm to look after the young Seer." He began. "And to also make sure that the new Guardians awake. Now that half of the them have revised their powers, it seems we are making good progress in this mission. And it's all thanks to you my three students."

"Student? I didn't know you guys were still in school." Emerald commented.

"Well, we all went to school in the Under Realm together. We graduated a while ago but Slender calls us his students still. Mostly because I'm his proxy." Masky explained.

"A what?" Shappire asked.

"They're beings that follow powerful Demons or Angels depending on the type." Ms. P expalined. "So, now that that's out of the way, how about you all tell us why you wanted to find Saturn so badly. Jeff, why don't you start?" Ms. P looked at Jeff as well as many of the others in the room, even Jane couldn't help but see where this would lead.

"Why are you all looking at me? I don't even know who this Saturn girl is!" He told them. Jane arose from her seat and pointed at him.

"What do you mean you don't remember Saturn? How could you not remember me or her? Especially after what you've done with us!" Jane told him.

"What are you talking about?!" Jeff demanded to know.

"How can't you remember who I am?" Jane asked.

"Enough!" Slenderman screamed throughout the house hold. The two looked at him with shock on their face. "Jane, I know what Jeff did with you and Saturn. But he doesn't know because his memory was wiped from him." Slenderman then looked at Jeff who and a curious face. Slender sighed and sat back down and dug into his seat.

"Sir, are you sure you want to tell him now?" Masky asked his master, a little worry in his voice. Though before he could answer, they were intruduped by something. Out of nowhere, there was two light coming from the living room. One was a red light which came from the floor and the other was a blue light that came from the ceiling. Smoke began to form from these lights and out of the red smoke came Zalgo and the blue smoke Fala. They were both in their Demon and Angel form.

"Slenderman, we came as soon as we heard your report." Fala said as she and her brother went up to the faceless man. "How is my niece, is she ok?" Fala cried.

"Don't worry, the Seer is safe now. The first of the monsters though, attacked her." He said.

"So, it has begun." Zalgo sighed in grief. That was when he saw the monsters and three humans in the room. "Ah, I see this is going to be interesting to say the least."

"Who are you two?" Ruby asked.

"I am Goddess Fala, the ruler of the Over Realm, and this is my brother, Zalgo, Lord of the Under Realm. And the Seer that you are protecting is our niece." Fala expalined in pride.

"Hold on, the Seer is related to you?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, she is the daughter of my our late brother and his late wife. We have been charged to take care of her. She was to be the Seer because of Mahads orders. So, now that her Guardians have waken up, she has to take her role of being the bridge between the three worlds and keep balance between them. The difficult job as well as a dangerous one, for there will be those who will try and either kill her or use her." Fala told them. "Now, if there is any other questions you liked to ask-"

"I have one!" Jeff said to them. Both Zalgo and Fala turned towards him. "What happened to me before I became a monster?" Zalgo looked at Slenderman.

"It's time Zalgo, we have to tell him the truth." Slenderman said. Zalgo nodded, it was time now.

"Young one, please sit down for this." Zalgo said in a calm voice. Jeff obeyed knowing it was the only way to get some answers. "Jeff, you do know that you weren't always a monster, that you use to be human, correct?" Jeff nodded at the quetsioned.

"Jeff, you had a life before you came to the Under Realm, a family, a home, but that was all gone . . . because of the path you chose." Fala said.

"What path?" Jeff asked, eager to know of his past.

"Well, seven years ago, you were a normal Human being," Zalgo started. "You had a father mother, and a brother named Liu. The four of you were happy, but then you moved to the city next to this one."

"What happened to me exactly?" Jeff asked a little worried of what he was going to hear.

"Well, we don't know much details per say," Zalgo admitted. That was when Jane stepped up.

"I can explain what happened," she told the two. The two beings looked at each other, but Fala nodded, knowing that Jane was there when it all happened. Jane continued. "Jeff, when you came to our neighborhood, Staurn was thrilled to see you."

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"She said she met you once before you moved to my street. You see, after Saturn met you, her parents were killed."

"Parents?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, her father, Mahad, the protecter of the Middle Realm and her mother, a Gem Guardian much like you three," Jane then eyed the three Humans sitting on the couch. "Who was named Rose. The two died by a group of monsters sent to capture Saturn. Of course, they saw her parents as a barrier and had no choice but to remove them. Staurn was just so little when it happened, when she saw her parents dead and the group that killed them, something inside of her snapped and she became so powerful, she killed all those monsters and ended up destroying her house."

"Wow, her powers are no joke." Emerald commented. "But what happened to her then?"

"Well," Jane continued. "she was on the streets for at least a week, until she came to our town. I saw her sitting on the curb of our street and I wanted her to come live with us for a while. When my family and I heard that her parents were killed, we took her in. But I was the only one who knew how they were really killed and what had happened. After that. Jeff and his family moved in. Saturn was so extcied, and she wanted to see him again tomorrow on their first day of middle school. So, Saturn and Jeff with his brother Liu, were at the bus stop, I was getting my stuff ready cause I was a bit slow, but I watched out the window as I saw him."

"Who?" Shappire asked.

"Randy, he was a troubled some guy and for some reason, Saturn feared him. But then again, everyone on our street feared him and his two gang friends. They steal people's money, beat them up, you know, the usual gang stuff. I saw Randy had some sort of a thing for Saturn because he was grabbing her arm and forcing her to come with him after he got Liu's walet. But Jeff...he was able to defend the two, he was so quick and when he got one of the knifes those boys had, he didn't hesitate to stab them. After the three were defeated, Staurn was able to bail them out from the bus and got them to school. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone what happened and they promised the same. After that, Saturn and Jeff spend some time together. I saw them sitting at the lunch table, walking home together, even working on homework."

"So, I was in love with Saturn?" Jeff asked.

"I guess so, and she must have felt the same for you. But, one day, the cops found out about the incident and was going to take you to Juvie for one year, but when they came out, they took Liu, Saturn and I assumed that he took the blame to protect you. After that, Saturn tried to comfert you as best as she can, and it seemed to have worked. After that, you and your family were invited to a kids birthday party in the neighborhood. Saturn had volenteered to help out as did I. Saturn and Jeff were in the backyard playing with the kids. Jeff and Saturn were having a great time, and at one point, I thought the two were going to kiss. But then, Randy and his gang showed up once again. They obviously didn't take a hint and wanted revenge. When Randy saw Saturn, he went straight after her, but Jeff was able to hold them off for Saturn and the kids to run. But this time, the gang had guns, they were serious all right. While I was getting the adults and called 911, Jeff and Saturn were stopping these two, that was when Saturn used her powers and Jeff saw...the rest...well, basically, Jeff and Saturn ended up in the hospital. Saturn had a few cuts and bruises on her, but Jeff wasn't so lucky."

"Yeah, that part I actually remember," Jeff admitted. "Randy was able to throw a lit match at me while I was covered in flammable substance. And my whole body was burned and I think you see from my skin what it did to me."

"Yeah," Jane said. "Saturn told you what's she really was and apologized for what Randy did to you. After that, well, she and I told the truth about what happened. How Randy and them attacked you first and that it was in self defence. So they released your brother so he can see you take off the bandages, and we were going to have a special dinner to welcome you back home. But I only remember little about what happened. All I know is, in the end, you not only killed your family, but my parents as well. And you did something to me that made my skin like yours so I wear this mask to hide that." Jane sat back down. She really hated telling that story, but now was different.

"But, what about Saturn, and what happened after that?"

"Well, I don't know what you did to Saturn. She told me you didn't harm her, which at first I didn't believe. But I saw her and she seemed physically healthy. She took me to the hospital and showed me what I looked like. She then gave me this dress, mask, and wig to help me. But you Jeff...well, I'm not sure what happened to you after that. Chances are you were still killing and you were probably going to come after Saturn. So, her Aunt and Uncle came and took the two of us to the Under Realm."

"And that's the story?" Jeff asked.

"Well, at least from my point of view." Jane finished.

Emerald dipped her head down a bit in understanding. "Now this all makes sense."

"Quite the story," Ruby muttered. "So, now what?"

"Now," Slenderman began. "now that Saturn has become the new Seer, it seems a group of evil is already after her. And until she can gain her form from her six Guardians, she cannot truly become the Seer. And as for you Jeff...it seems you are stable enough now to finally be with Saturn."

"Really?" Jeff wondered.

"However," Zalgo spoke. "You must promise me that you will protect her with your life and no harm will come to her. Promise me this at least, and you have my permission to be with my niece." Jeff paused. Could he really keep a promise like that? He did want to be with Saturn once again but, to protect her with his life? He had no choice if he were to see her once again.

"You have my word; I will do my best." Jeff promised.

"You better," Slenderman warned.

But no one had thought Saturn herself was listening to the conversation. She was listening in the kitchen. Was it really true? Was Jeff back? He looked the same the last time Saturn had seen him, which was so long ago. Sighing quietly, she went back to her room, head filling with thoughts.


	6. Part 6

"Do you think it's a good idea for us to leave now?" Ruby asked the faceless man. Zalgo and Fala had already left once the story of Jeff's past was foretold. And BEN seemed to have wanted to go back as well. So now, only Masky, Jeff, Ruby, Shappire, Emerald, Jane, Ms. P and Slenderman were still in the house hold. "Not to worry young guardians," Slenderman assured the three humans. "Jeff and Masky will stay here tonight in case of another attack. And with Jane and Ms. P here, I'm sure Saturn will be fine. So the three of you may go back home. It is starting to get late and I'm sure your parents must be worried about you." "Well, I did promise my mom I would call her and give her an update of how I'm doing." Ruby reminded herself. "And I better get back home so I can see how my folks are doing." Emerald said. "Then for now, we'll be on our own way. We'll see you tomorrow guys." Shappire told Masky. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Masky told the three girls as they headed down the driveway of the house. "You think it's a good idea to split up at this point? After what happened today at the least?" Ruby asked Emerald and Shappire as they walked together. They sun was starting to set in the sky, and though they were already halfway home, they were walking a bit faster than normal. "Don't worry Ruby, you heard that faceless guy, Saturn and them will be ok. Besides, we'll check up on them in the morning and see how they're doing." Emerald assured her red haired friend. "Well, this is where I have to go." Emerald said as the three were at a four way sidewalk crossing. "Be careful." Ruby told her. "See you tomorrow." Shappire said. Emerald then headed down the right path as the other two headed down the left. "You heard Emerald, I'm sure they can handle one night without us. Besides, you heard Slendy himself, we won't always be there to protect the Seer." "But she's valuable now! Since she doesn't have her form yet so what if she gets in danger?" "Ruby, calm down. I know the Seer is sort of defenseless at the moment, but even if we aren't around, she has her monster friends to look out for." Shappire told her. "That's another thing I'm worried about. You saw how Jeff acted when he heard his story. What if he tries to go after Saturn?" "Come on, the poor guy said he didn't remember his past, who wouldn't blame him for acting that way when he heard the story? Besides, you heard the guys, Jeff is more stable now than before, we should at least give the guy at chance after all he's been through." Shappire told her friend. "Maybe you're right." Ruby sighed. "After all, I guess no one deserves to have that happen to them, no matter who they are or what they did." Shappire then thought of something. "Hey, besides Jeff, I just realized something." Ruby looked at her. "What?" "I kept thinking that I'd heard of Slenderman before. I think he's a CreepyPasta character!" "It would make sense," Ruby told herself more than Shappire. "Zalgo said that some of the creatures in the Under Realm are mostly known in the Middle Realm. That must have been where CreepyPasta came from." "So, let me see," Shappire counted on her fingers. "We've met Jeff, BEN, Masky, than Ms. P and Jane, Slenderman and Zalgo. So we know 7 CreepyPasta characters so far." "Do you think Fala counts as well? And that cat and dog?" Ruby wondered. "Well, I don't know much about the animals," Shappire admitted. "But Fala can't count since she's not a monster/demon. She's more of an Angel, and I don't know much about Saturn or her parents. I'll do some more research at home tonight and see what I can find." "I'll help seeing how it could get my mind off of worrying so much about the Seer." Ruby told her friend as they were already at the last block they needed to take to get home. Saturn laid in her bed, sleep didn't seem to have come to her easily. She had woken up a while ago and decided to go downstairs and see what had happened. But she had listen onto a conversation she wasn't meant to hear. She heard about her past and Jeff, he really was back. She couldn't stop thinking about him. After everything they have been through her heart wouldn't stop aching whenever she heard that name. Why did it hurt so much to Saturn? Was she really still in love with him? But, the two of them had changed so much during the past years they were gone from each other. What if Jeff doesn't even have true feelings for Saturn anymore? The female went back to her room and tried to get some more rest; but her attempt failed. No matter how many times she tried she could not rest. And it was already starting to become late at night. She needed to get some sleep or else it would bite her I'm the but. She sighed as she got off her bed and saw little Saturn looking at her on the nightstand. "Something troubling you master?" She asked. "No, it's just, a lot has happened in the last few hours and it's still spinning around in my head. I can't even sleep now." Saturn said in a soft voice. "Master, you must rest. Tomorrow will be better. You'll see." Mini Saturn assured her master. "Yeah, I think I'll just go downstairs and get something to drink." Saturn said as she left the room. The whole house was pitch black, but Saturn had the power of sight. An ability that allows her to see in any dark places. Saturn just needed something to put in her stomach was all. That normally helps her when she can't sleep. Heading down the stairs, Saturn made her way to the frige and opened it. The light inside revealing a bit of the room in the darkness. Though she realized soon that it wasn't just the fridge luminating light. She saw it was actually the kitchen light itself. Saturn looked up from her spot and saw a figure in shadows. Was it... "Jeff?" Saturn asked. "Yeah," his voice was dry as he said his words. "Jeff..." Saturn took a step towards him, but Jeff stepped away. "Jeff you don't have to stay away anymore. I'm not afraid of you, I know what you are-" "A monster is what I am!" He spit his words like poison. Staying in the shadows where he felt safe while Saturn stayed in the light. "Jeff...please..." Saturn whispered. "I don't know why you are being like this now. I know you know of your past now and I understand what you're going through." Jeff stayed, Saturn knew he was listening to what she was saying. She continued knowing that this was here chance to finally talk to him. "I know you're upset about what you've done, but that wasn't you! I know you Jeff. Please, don't blame yourself for what happened. I'll prove you're innocent someway." "Saturn..." Jeff had actually taken a step forward but stayed in the shadows. "Why did you leave me? That's what I want to know." "Jeff, I didn't leave you. You took off remember. When I last saw you, you left your house leaving me and an injured Jane there along with your family and her parents. I never saw you again." Saturn held back a few years knowing that it was useless to cry. "Please, believe me, I would never hurt you Jeff." Saturn told him. "Please come on out and let me see your face." Jeff hesitated at her words. Would he even dare show her what he looked like now? Especially to her, the girl he liked? "Are you sure?" Jeff asked. "Yes, I've seen your face before. I know what you look like and I don't care about that." Saturn told Jeff. Not truly afraid anymore, Jeff took a few steps into the light for Saturn to see his scared face. Saturn looked at him, but she wasn't shocked nor scared. She had nothing more than a blank face as she looked at him. "Aren't you scared of me?" Jeff asked. "No," Saturn told him plainly. She had no emotion in her voice or face. "Besides, I've seen worse." "Ha, really?" Jeff laughed at those words. "I doubt those people in the Under Realm have a face like this." "No, but I've seen faces even worse than yours. The Under Realm has some..." "Ugly faces?" He answered for her. "Yeah," Saturn nodded. "What about the Over Realm? What was it like up there?" "Just faces that are-" "Beautiful." "Would it kill you to let me finish my sentence?" Saturn asked her hands on her hips. The two laughed with each other. "You know, it wasn't too long ago did we talk like we were old friends." "Yeah, a lot changed in the past few years hasn't it. I've become a monster, your the Seer now, things are different now than I first expected." Jeff said. "Yeah, so, I see you made a few friends in the Under Realm while I was gone." Saturn smiled at him. "Who? Masky and BEN? Yeah, they're alright I guess. I mean, they aren't the kind of company I want to have, but they're better than nothing I guess. What about you?" "Oh, me? Well, Jane was with me all that time even after we went to the Under Realm together. She was a loyal friend as can be. And it wasn't too long after our trip to the Under Realm we met Ms. P. She took us in in our time of need and she has been kind to us ever since. She was a nice friend even though she was older than the two of us combined." "Yeah, I guess people in the Over and Under Realms tend to live longer than those in the Middle Realm. Which is why some of those people don't look over 30 years old. But I doubt I'll live like that." Jeff laughed. "After all, I may look like a monster, but I'm still Human. At least, I think I still am." "Of course you are, I mean, just because you don't look Human anymore doesn't mean you'll become like them!" Saturn said in an agony like voice. "Woah, sorry if I offended you or something." Jeff apologized. Staurn now became a little sad, her eyes half closed and her mouth forming a frown. "No, I should be sorry for snapping like that. It's just, after Randy-" "Saturn, who is this Randy guy?" Saturn looked at Jeff with curious eyes. Did Jeff not know? No, he couldn't have known, after all, that time he was new to creatures like Saturn. "I want to tell you Jeff, but I can't right now. All you need to know is, Randy, isn't Human." Jeff wanted to know more of what Saturn had just said. But he didn't need to. He knew what she meant by those words. "Are you saying...Randy is a Demon?!" Saturn nodded. Jeff was in awe, his worst enemy was a monster all along and he didn't even noticed. But what does Randy being a Demon have anything to do with Saturn? "Why does he want you?" "I don't know." Saturn told him. "You do know you just don't want to tell me." "I swear I don't know!" Saturn pleaded. "All I know is he's been after me all these years and Zalgo seems to know much about him. But not even he told me about Randy. If anyone knows about him, it'll be my uncle." "How does your uncle know Randy? Is he related to you?" Jeff asked, sounding more calm. "No," Saturn said calmly. "But I do know that Randy once lived in the Under Realm and he met my uncle years ago. But I don't know what he truly wants with me and it scares me to know he could still be out there." "But, I killed him Saturn. You saw yourself right?" Jeff looked at Saturn who's head was bobbed down. "I...didn't kill him did I?" Jeff asked. "No," a new voice came into the kitchen. It was Ms. P with Grinny and Smile by her side. She came into the kitchen with the animals. "Zalgo told me that Randy wasn't a normal Demon, but an immortal one. One that cannot die unless he loses to another immortal." Ms. P explained. "So your simple knife tricks wouldn't even phase him Jeff. So to answer your question, yes, Randy is still out there and I know for a fact he will come back for Saturn." Saturn gasped in shook. She knew it would only be a matter of time. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jeff whispered. "Jeff, don't be. You didn't know what Randy really was. I should be the one apologizing to you. If I hadn't come into your life, you wouldn't be here now. You could probably be with your family and..." Saturn couldn't even finish. "Look, if you don't want to say anymore about Randy, then I understand. You'll tell me about him when you feel like it or I can get the information myself. But I can promise you this," Jeff placed his hand on Saturn's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop Randy from laying one hand on you. I'll kill him myself if it comes down to that." "Don't get ahead of yourself just yet." Ms. P interrupted him. "If we are going to face Randy, which probably won't be for a while yet, we'll need a plan. Brute force won't always work this time." Jeff nodded, knowing what she meant. Smile went up to Jeff and gave him a somewhat intent face, mind the permanent smile. Almost like he was saying: "I know you can think of something, Master." Jeff patted the dog's head. "I always know what your going to say before you say it." Jeff told the pup. "Well, looks like we should all get off to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us." Ms. P told the others. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea." Saturn agreed. 


End file.
